Where Did You Go?
by jessbsrq
Summary: Future Fic! Set five years after their High School Graduation. Rachel's life isn't exactly going to plan, what does Quinn do when she finds a changed Rachel serving drinks in downtown New York? Faberry. Quinn's p.o.v. Trigger warning: mentions of rape
1. Don't Waste Your Time

**Note: Trying my hand at first person, I hope you enjoy! All from Quinn's P.O.V**

**Reviews would be lovely, thank you :)**

****Note: EDITED MAY 2012****

* * *

><p>I was ecstatic to be going out instead of working for once. It had been too long since I'd dressed up and let loose a little. I'd gone for a simple black dress, my Mom had gotten it for me a few weeks back when she came to visit. It wasn't overly dressy but it was nice enough, besides we were only going to a few clubs - it wasn't like we were going to the Oscars. I made my way down the flight of stairs leading up to my apartment and was met at the door by a very excited Laura,<p>

"Woohoo! Someone's dressed to kill tonight, looking to pull are we?"

Laura was shouting, yet again, did that girl have no volume control?

"You really need to calm down, we're just going out for a few drinks."

Laura whipped out he famous pout and lowered her voice, a little,

"But this is the first time in forever! Am I not allowed to be a bit excited?"

I sighed, she did have a point - I suppose the only choice I had was to go along with it and get some alcohol, fast. We set off arm in arm, Laura leading the way, almost pulling me down the deserted street.

"So, where are we going first?"

"Ah ah, this is my territory. Just shut up and go with the flow!"

I hated not having any input into plans, but Laura was right - she knew down town New York a lot better than I did. I was sceptical however, when we ended up outside what looked like an abandoned old warehouse,

"Laur, I really don't want to end up in hospital tonight."

It seemed I was being ignored, even though I knew full well that Laura had heard me, she merely tugged on my arm and flashed a smile to the man on the door. If you could call it a door, it was more like a decrepit archway. I really did not like the look of this place. It only got worse when we got inside. The smell hit me first, it was like old beer mixed with sweat and other substances. I actually almost gagged, I was right - this really wasn't my scene. I was about to tell Laura that we should leave immediately before either of us caught anything, but when I turned to speak to her she had already gone, I scanned the dimly lit room and found her on the makeshift dance-floor, already, somehow, with a drink in her hand. That woman was insane. I should have asked some people from work to come out with me instead, but then again - I doubt any of them would have said yes.

There was some sort of live set up just in front of the dance-floor, it was empty at the moment but I could see some burly men setting up the microphone and speakers. I suppose some music would make this place a little less terrible I thought to myself as I made my way towards the small bar. I perched on the edge of one of the barstools, waiting for some service. It was rather sticky and that didn't really help me relax, at all. I looked round again at the dance-floor, Laura had cornered some guy and was grinding up against him shamelessly. I almost laughed when I looked up and saw the shock on his face, this was actually quite an amusing start to the night.

When I turned around, I had to steady myself on the stool beside me to keep from toppling over when I saw who was serving the drinks. It was Rachel Berry. But not the Rachel Berry I knew from High School, that Rachel was cute and innocent and sort of attractive in a sweet way, this Rachel was, well, hot. She had a black vest top on, the neckline plunged dangerously low, her ass was barely covered by the jean shorts she had on, her toned legs were perfectly enhanced by the 6 inch heels I could just about make out. She was still had her back to me so I continued my assessment, she'd lost some weight, but her toned body was still as magnificent as it used to be. I saw when she turned slightly to the side that she'd grown out her bangs, she had her hair up in a messy ponytail, stray strands tickling her neck. Speaking of necks, I got a bit sidetracked when I began to track the path of a bead of sweat, it went from the nape of her neck and trickled slowly down her practically bare back. I think I might have been drooling, was I? I quickly ran my hand across my mouth just to make sure. No, thankfully I got nothing but a tiny bit of make up on my hand. I forgot where I was momentarily and when Rachel did finally turn around, I couldn't for the life of me remember that I was meant to be ordering drinks, I ended up just sat there mesmerized,

"What can I get you, hun?"

Wait, what? Did Rachel just call me 'hun'? Oh, she wasn't looking at me - that's probably why she didn't recognize me, I decided that the best way to draw her attention was to actually order a drink - I mean that was what she was there for, right?

"I'll have a rum and coke, please."

As soon as I started to speak, Rachel's eyes shot up to meet mine. Her face distorted slightly with what I can only assume was shock. She then started to smile, but it was cold and bitter - a mockery of the old Rachel Berry smile. Who was this?

"Well, if it isn't miss Quinn Fabray. What are you doing here?"

Rachel's eyes were distant and harsh, her tone unrecognisable,

"I'm actually here with a friend, but what are you doing here? Is this your job?"

I was so confused and bewildered, I didn't care that my question was a little blunt - why wasn't she tearing up the stage somewhere in an Off-Broadway production? Where had the old Rachel Berry gone? Rachel was distracted for a few moments, flashing that horrible smile at some guy at the other end of the bar, she shouted over to him,

"Be with you in a sec, babe!"

"Wow, whatever has happened, New York has certainly ruined your vocabulary."

Rachel's suddenly stony glare scared me a little, she leant over the bar and hissed in my ear,

"I'm as eloquent as ever, thank you - however, these idiots need me to speak like a seven year old so I don't intimidate the customers!"

I just didn't know how to carry on, what had happened? Rachel wasn't meant to be working in some sleazy bar, the last I heard she was impressing everyone at Julliard and was still the same irritable but lovable Diva that made a 20 minute long speech about success and goals at graduation.

"Okay then, can I ask again, what are you doing here?"

Rachel sneered, the sound was so unfamiliar and alien that I think I might have audibly gasped,

"Working, what does it look like?"

"I see that, but this isn't where you meant to be..."

I didn't mean to say it, but I wanted to get some sort of reaction. To prove to myself that this was in fact Rachel,

"Well that's funny Quinn, because this is where I am - now excuse me, I'm needed elsewhere."

Rachel began to saunter away from the bar, I wasn't thinking when I reached across the bar and grabbed her arm,

"Just, wait - can we talk?"

Rachel looked down at my hand, then back to my face. She looked like she wanted to say something, the bitter mask fell away slightly. I was a little perplexed when she merely shook her head and walked away. I wasn't letting her get away that easily, I made up my mind to wait as long is took to talk to her again and figure out what in the world was happening.

"Hey!"

Laura's shout distracted me from my thoughts, I smiled weakly at her when she sat down on the stool next to me, sipping her almost empty drink,

"Fabray, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Something like that."

I replied weakly,

"Anyway, I've done my business here-"

She looked over and nodded towards the guy she was dancing with before, who stood awestruck - blindly high-fiving his friends,

"Wait, Laura - you didn't.."

"Give him a blow? Sure I did, I thought we were out to have some fun? I mean, we can go somewhere that's more your type of place if you like."

I just shook my head in response. She was a good friend, but sometimes I wondered how we ended up so close. We were two very different people,

"Come on, let's split anyway - they do some live sets and shit now so the place is going to mellow out a bit."

Laura winked at the barman who was too busy checking out her rack to even notice,

"No. I want to stay for a bit, I like this place."

Laura's piercing green eyes met mine as she flicked her hair away from her face,

"You are the worst liar ever, Quinn. Come on, who is it?"

I just ignored her, I was too busy trying to find Rachel in the crowd. I was looking by the bar when a scratchy voice came out of the speakers,

"Ladies and gents, we present to you, our very own: Rachel Berry!"

I turned around so fast on my stool that I almost gave myself whiplash, there she was. The stage was lit poorly and the backing track was jumpy and really bad quality. But none of that mattered when Rachel started to sing,

"Hey, is that the Rachel from your High School? The one that you're always raving abou-"

"Shhhh!"

I cut Laura off, not wanting to miss any of Rachel's performance. I hadn't heard that voice in years. I'd almost forgotten how heart-wrenchingly beautiful it was, I didn't even recognize the song she was singing, but it was slow and melodic and just perfect. For the first time that night, when Rachel opened her eyes, I saw true emotion. There was no mocking smile, no bitter expression, just Rachel Berry how she should be. When her eyes met mine, I realized that I'd missed this. I'd missed watching Rachel get so lost in a song, I'd missed just watching her perform. This was the Rachel Berry I knew, not the Rachel I'd spoken with earlier, that was a fake. When the song finished, Rachel closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly, a ripple of applause came from the bar and the dance-floor.

"Damn, that was pretty good! She's quite hot as well."

I turned and glared at Laura, pretty good? Rachel Berry was a star.

"Geez okay, not your type then..."

I rolled my eyes, not gracing that question with an answer. When I looked back up at the sorry excuse for a stage Rachel had reverted back to the new version of herself, smirking at me as she made her way back towards the bar.

"Quinn, come on. I'm bored, we're meant to be bar-hopping, not bar-standing-still."

Laura tugged at my arm impatiently, clearly eager to move on to her next victim,

"Just wait one minute."

I ignored Laura's whimper and pout and tried to follow Rachel through the throng of people that had converged near the bar,

"Rach, RACHEL!"

I knew she could hear me, because she looked back and winked. Winked, since when did Rachel wink? It just made me more eager to get to the bottom of this,

"MAN-HANDS, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

That certainly got her attention, she turned slowly on her heel and gave me a cold stare,

"Or what Quinn? I could quite easily get you kicked out of here for verbally abusing the staff, you know."

I smiled internally when I heard a bit of the old Rachel resolve in her voice,

"I just want to talk..."

my voice softened as she came closer,

"Well, I don't want to talk, so either buy a drink, or make yourself scarce. Oh, and take your little friend the sex pest with you."

I looked over to see Laura practically licking some poor man's face. Wait, did Rachel just say sex pest?

"Call me, okay?"

Rachel had started to walk away so I quickly grabbed her tan arm, ignoring how the feel of her skin made me that little bit hotter, and how the contact left my fingers slightly tingly. I pulled a pen out of my silver clutch bag and messily wrote 'Quinn' and my number largely across Rachel's forearm.

"Don't you dare wash that off."

Rachel studied me briefly, and without another world took her place behind the bar. I figured there was nothing much more I could do for the time being, I went back over to Laura and pulled her off her new guy,

"Come on, I think it's time to leave."

Laura smiled wordlessly and linked me as we made our way out of the club, I cast one last look back at Rachel, who was pouring drinks like her life depended on it.

"So hey, I saw give that Rachel chick you number...Someone's getting laid tonight!"

"Seriously, did we not talk about volume control!"

Laura pretended to zip her mouth shut in an extremely juvenile gesture,

"and yes, that was Rachel Berry from my High School."

"But I thought you said she was like, annoyingly cheerful all the time?"

"Yeah well, she's changed. A lot."

Laura regarded my expression carefully, she was a lot of things, and she did a lot of things I didn't approve of. But she was a great friend, which meant she could read me like a book. After a few moments of silence she grabbed my face in both hands and pretty much screamed in my face,

"Lets go and get you good and drunk!"

I nodded feebly, I really did need a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think?<strong>


	2. Hear Me

**Note: Thanks for such a quick response, guys - I'm really glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I have a lot of ideas for this Fic, so be prepared for quite a long story ;)**

**Big Drama to come...**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing, enjoy!**

**EDITED: MAY 2012**

* * *

><p>I woke up immediately regretting the amount I let Laura talk me into drinking, I remembered why I'd stopped going out with her every weekend. I tried opening my eyes but the light was much more intense than I had expected, I screwed them shut again and rolled over in my bed. When my foot connected with something warm, and moving I re-opened my eyes slowly. Crap, I didn't bring anyone home last night did I! I looked over to where the sleeping woman was, sighing in relief when I recognized Laura under the covers. I went to get out of bed and I realized that I wasn't wearing anything, at all. That was why it was so cold. I kicked Laura with as much force as I could muster at this time in the morning, she groaned and rolled over to face me, keeping her eyes closed, she asked groggily,<p>

"What?"

"Laura, why don't I have any clothes on? We didn't..."

Laura opened her eyes and squinted at me, smirking,

"Do it? Nah, been there done that!"

She rolled back over and settled back into bed,

"You have no shame, do you know that?"

Laura only nodded smugly against my now ruined pillow, yesterdays make-up smeared over the once pristine white. I shook my head and searched for some clothes from the drawer next to me, I quickly pulled on my old NYU jumper and some loose fitting shorts,

"Well, could you please tell me why I had no clothes on then?"

Laura sat up, letting the covers fall around her, at least she had underwear on I thought to myself,

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head, which only made Laura's smile grow wider and therefore make me more nervous,

"Ha! Let's just say I got a treat last night."

Laura winked at me, springing out of bed with gusto, that was another annoying thing about her - no matter how much she drank she never got hung over.

"Laura, what happened?"

I was tired, and frustrated, I didn't remember much past the 5th bar we had visited,

"Don't worry Quinn, it wasn't that embarrassing - I think you just got bored of your clothes, half way through your moving rendition of Baby Got Back."

Laura giggled as I glared at her,

"That did not happen. I don't even know the words to that ridiculous song!"

Laura reached over to the table at the side of my bed and grabbed her phone, smiling wickedly as she said,

"Oh, I beg to differ, my friend..."

I grabbed the phone from her as soon as she pressed play on the video. I turned it off as soon as I realized who it was rapping and stripping simultaneously at an alarming pace.

"Okay, I'm deleting this."

Laura pouted dramatically, but nothing was going to stop me getting rid of the shameful recording. I was such an idiot when I was drunk, and trust Laura to film it instead of doing something helpful like stopping me. I really needed a new drinking partner. Or to not drink at all, that would probably be the most sensible thing to do. I threw the phone back with force 'accidentally' hitting Laura with it.

"No need, Fabray. It's not my fault that you turn into a maniac when you're wasted, I'm just here to collect the evidence."

Laura waltzed out of the room, clearly immensely proud of herself,

"You're the worst friend ever, do you know that? Oh, and please put some clothes on - you'll scare the neighbours."

"You love me really, and don't think I can't see you checking out my ass, Quinn Fabray!"

Laura shouted over her shoulder. As she made her way to the small living area in my apartment - I heard the beep of my answering machine,

"What are you doing? You don't live here, those messages are for me idiot!"

"Chill out, I'm just seeing if any of those girls I gave you're number to last night have called."

I stormed out of my bedroom and tried to grab Laura's arm, she dodged me neatly,

"What is wrong with you? I actually hate you!"

"No you don't, you love me - we've just been over this."

Laura shouted playfully and moved to the other side of the couch just out of reach,

"I swear, Laura..."

"What, what are you going to do about it?"

She was clearly teasing to get a reaction, so I did the rational thing and walked away - she could play her childish games all she wanted. I was halfway to my room when I heard a familiar voice coming from the answering machine,

'Quinn, it's Rachel. I only called to say that I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I really don't wish to talk to you about anything. I'm doing just fine, so you don't have to worry about me, I'm not writing your number down after this call, so I guess this is goodbye.'

Even over the phone I could here the bluntness in her voice, it was so monotone that if I hadn't seen Rachel last night I probably wouldn't have even recognized it. I stood rooted to the spot, I didn't care what she'd just said - I was going to figure out what was going on with her. I walked quickly to the phone and re-dialed the number that had left the message planning on demanding that Rachel come see me immediately, Laura hadn't said anything for a while and it would have bothered me under different circumstances, but I was too busy being angry at New York Rachel to notice. The phone rang a total of 15 time before I hung up and tried again, taking the phone into my room and slamming the door shut. Rachel was really starting to grate on my nerves, but not in the way she used to, I could take the incessant ramblings and criticisms because they were a part of what made her, her. But this wasn't Rachel, this was a facade that I was determined to break down. I was still ringing and hanging up when I heard Laura call from the living room,

"Quinneth, you have a lady caller at the door! Hurry thy sweet ass up!"

What was wrong with that girl, was she just incapable of normal human speech? Or normal human behavior for that matter? I shook my head when I realized she'd answered my front door in nothing but her lacy blue bra and thong,

"I told you to put some clothes on!"

I hissed in her ear as I approached the door, she just winked at me and nodded towards the open door. I turned my head slightly, shocked to find Rachel Berry standing in my doorway.


	3. Maybe

**Note: Sorry, busy busy weekend! Thanks for the feedback guys, I appreciate it so much - everyone else like Laura then? Thanks for reading, love you all :)**

**EDITED JUNE 2012**

* * *

><p>I stood looking at Rachel, still in a little bit of shock. She was wearing something slightly more conservative than what I saw her in last night, she still looked amazing though, the simple white, skin-tight t-shirt enhanced the colour of her tan skin and showed off her toned figure. Her shorts were a little more appropriate than the ones she had been wearing at the bar.<p>

"Are you going to invite me in?"

Rachel had crossed her arms over her chest and was tapping her foot impatiently, I nodded my head eagerly - but then looked around to find Laura, still in her underwear, dancing around in my room to whatever was on the radio and reconsidered.

"Actually, there's a really nice little cafe on the corner. Do you mind?"

I asked politely - treading lightly so that I didn't scare Rachel off. I didn't want Laura to be interrupting every few minutes with one of her stupid little quips. Rachel just shrugged and started to walk back down the stairs without me, I shouted back to Laura,

"Lock the door when you leave, and please, put some clothes on!"

I didn't check to see if she heard, I wasn't going to let Rachel out of my sight. I rushed downstairs, pulling on a coat and buttoning it up. I was still in my short shorts and old jumper, which wasn't a great look but I wasn't about to pass this opportunity up. I caught up with Rachel, hoping she didn't notice when I slowed down to watch her as she stormed down the street.

"It's just here!"

I had to shout over the traffic noise to make sure Rachel didn't pass the almost hidden doorway. She stopped, presumably to wait for me - at least she was still courteous, I thought to myself. I opened the door and allowed her to go through first, she nodded her head in thanks and walked past me to one of the many empty tables. I watched her as she surveyed her surroundings. The cafe was small and quaint, hardly anyone came in here - that's probably why I liked it so much. I was more interested in Rachel's face than what was around me though, looking for traces of recognizable expressions. She seemed quite impressed and I could see her eyebrow half raised in a familiar fashion, I smiled - this might just be easier than I thought,

"So, what do you think?"

Rachel looked back at me and the mask returned immediately.

"It's very... You."

Rachel admitted in a flat monotone, avoiding my stare. I sighed, Rachel had reverted back to her persona. I decided to start with something simple to get the ball rolling,

"So, what changed you mind? I had literally just finished listening to your 'thanks, but no thanks' message when you appeared."

Rachel, still avoiding any eye contact with me replied,

"I made that call as soon as you left the bar. Then an hour or two later, your friend came by and practically shoved your address down my throat - informing me that if I didn't come and see you she would... Well, that shall remain between her and I for now."

I was going to kill Laura. But actually kill her this time. At least it got Rachel here I thought to myself to calm down,

"Don't mind Laura, she has no boundaries, at all. Do you have any idea where I was at this point?"

Rachel turned towards me and spoke directly to me for the first time since we'd left my apartment,

"You happened to be amazing everyone with your inexplicable dance moves. It was quite... interesting, for want of a better word."

I had to stop myself grinning widely back at her when I heard a hint of a laugh in her voice and a very small, but genuine smile. Okay, so far I had; surprises, and making a fool of myself down as ways to get the real Rachel out of her shell. I added them to a mental list. I wasn't going to push anything, I didn't want to scare her away. I was so intent on holding onto that smile and formulating plans to do so, that I let the arm that was holding up my head drift of the edge off the table,

"Fuck!"

I cursed loudly before I could stop myself, only to find the smile on Rachel's face had grown bigger,

"I thought your religion forbade cursing?"

"Yeah, well I take a pretty liberal approach nowadays - bearing in mind I've broken the apparently cardinal homosexual rule."

I really wasn't in the mood for a religious debate, I thought Rachel would just move on but she looked as if she'd just been smacked on the head. Even though it was kinda scary after looking at it for a while, her shocked face was so free of falseness and so familiar to me that it made me a little happier. I waited for her to close her mouth, which she did after about 20 seconds - she then asked,

"You're... you're a lesbian?"

Rachel's tone was far from neutral now, she was absolutely astounded - which was weird bearing in mind I was out for most of my last year in High School,

"Rach, I came out like half way through Senior Year. I thought everyone in the school knew?"

It seemed like Rachel was only talking to herself when she started mumbling,

"I can't believe I didn't know.. I was just so busy, with applications and..."

She drifted off, then looked up quickly meeting my eyes - she seemed almost angry when she asked,

"Is that skank your girlfriend?"

I didn't know whether to take offense on Laura's behalf, or be flattered that Rachel actually seemed to care,

"No! Having a relationship with Laura would be like trying to stop a moving train with you bare hands! I think she'd sleep with anything with a pulse - it's a sort of hobby of hers."

Rachel nodded, seemingly satisfied for the moment - until her curious eyes met mine again,

"How did you... know?"

I looked away nervously, hoping that Rachel wouldn't look too much into the gesture. I couldn't tell Rachel yet, that would have to wait for another time,

"Sorry, that's a topic of conversation I'm not willing to enter into."

Rachel's face fell, it reminded me of when she didn't get her solo's in Glee Club, or when no one took any of her pretty genius ideas on board. The last thing I wanted was to be the cause of that face, so I added hastily,

"For now."

I was just overjoyed that I'd managed to get Rachel to drop the act for longer than a few seconds. Even so, I had a question that I'd wanted to ask since last night, and my curiosity got the better of me,

"Rachel, what happened to Julliard?"

I regretted asking the question instantly, the small pout and the expressive eyes disappeared. The distant, cold look returned. I mentally chastised myself as she replied, guarded,

"It didn't work out."

I figured I may as well push the subject as I had already put a dent in my progress,

"It can't just not have worked out, Rach. New York was your goal, it was your dream-"

I was cut short when Rachel glared at me, some anger seeping through her previously emotionless state,

"Yes well, you should no better than anyone else Quinn that life doesn't always turn out the way you want it to."

I glared back, probably equally as angry when Rachel brought my past up - I knew full well that she was referring to Beth,

"Whatever Rachel, I just never figured you as the type to give up so easily - you were never like that in High School."

"That's because I was a naive and stupid little girl. No one prepared me for what it was going to be like, they just happily waved me off. It took me two days to realize that there is always someone ready to remind you that there are; prettier, more talented, more dedicated students than you will ever be. That little girl you knew in High School had to grow up, fast. And she had to do it alone."

I watched as Rachel grew more agitated, wanting nothing more than to reach out and hug her, I had to physically brace myself on the seat to stop from doing so. I lowered my voice,

"I don't believe anyone in that college was as talented as you. But even so Rachel, you can't have just walked out after working so hard to get here. I know you, something must have happened.."

I saw a glint of something in Rachel's eyes, but I didn't have time to read the expression because she turned her head away from me. When she looked back, her face was almost a perfect imitation of the one I was confronted with when I first saw her last night, this wasn't a good sign,

"Sorry, that's a topic of conversation I'm not willing to enter into."

She mimicked, hissing. It was my turn to be shocked into temporary silence when Rachel stood up abruptly and executed a very typical storm out. That was an aspect of the old Rachel Berry I was hoping to avoid.

* * *

><p><strong>Be set for some drama - that's all I'm saying ;)<strong>


	4. Hole

**Note: I'm on holiday next week, so this will be my last update for about a week or so - sorry! But I hope you enjoy, and as always reviews are very much appreciated. Cheers!**

* * *

><p>I was angry with myself more than anything, after making such good progress I had to go and mess it all up by pushing the college thing. But that didn't stop me from taking it out on Laura when I got back to my apartment to find her eating my last tub of Ben and Jerry's and dropping most of it on my clean couch, still in her underwear.<p>

"If you're not out of that door in 10 seconds, I'm going to have to force you out.."

Laura snorted in response, obviously unimpressed by my threat,

"I mean it Laura, and how dare you interfere in my business - you had no right-"

"Answer me something Fabray, did you or did you not just have coffee with hot-barmaid-singer-high-school-person?"

Laura interrupted, she had a point, but I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she was right. Her already over-inflated ego didn't need another boost,

"That's besides the point - don't you have a home to go to?"

I quickly changed the subject when I saw that Laura wasn't showing any signs of leaving my couch,

"I feel like I'm married to you sometimes, do you know that? Like, I'm the smoking hot young wife with great boobs and you're the moody old, nagging husband.."

I ignored that particular comment, mostly because she sort of had a point,

"Anyway, what went down? I thought you'd be longer.."

"Obviously."

I replied eyeing the now half-empty tub of Ben and Jerry's,

"She had to go...somewhere.."

Laura eyes narrowed slightly as she watched me,

"She had to go? Or you did something to make her go?"

I sighed at my own predictably,

"I pushed an obviously touchy subject, she stormed out when I wouldn't let it go."

Laura nodded her head in an annoying 'I knew it' kind of way,

"It's just frustrating, because I was starting to make real progress - breaking down this stupid act - you know?"

I continued, hoping Laura might offer up a rare helpful suggestion, instead she asked a question of her own,

"So, this Rachel - let's call her New York Rachel, is some character that Lima Rachel has created for protection, right so far?"

I began to nod then, puzzled, inquired,

"Wait, why did you say for protection?"

Laura looked at me like I had a foot growing from my head or something,

"That's what people do when they don't want people to see what's going on underneath - they put on a front to protect themselves.."

Laura explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world,

"Laura, you're a genius.."

I looked up to her and saw her eyes sparkle briefly in satisfaction, before she winked,

"That's what they tell me!"

I watched her in awe as she danced her way back into my room, 5 years and she still managed to surprise me. I knew at once that I needed to find out why Rachel put those barriers up. I picked up my phone, ignoring Laura's loud sining from the other room, and went through my old messages, re-dialing Rachel's number when I got to it. I was surprised when Rachel's tired voice answered after the second ring,

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking.."

I laughed lightly covering the phone with my hand, who answered their phone like that?

"Rachel Berry, this is Quinn Fabray."

I answered back in a formal tone, it was met with a sigh, I thought it was pretty funny to be honest,

"Yes Quinn? Did my leaving the cafe not give you a big enough clue?"

"Rach, please - all I want to do is talk to you, I miss you okay? I promise I won't mention the J word again, unless okayed by you.."  
>I waited, nervously chewing at my thumbnail, after a few moments of silence Rachel replied coldly,<p>

"Fine Quinn, if you're that desperate. You'll have to meet me tomorrow as I'm working tonight, I will expect you at Friargate market at 11 sharp."

I didn't get a chance to accept the less than cordial invitation because Rachel had already hung up. I allowed myself a small smile, already planning for tomorrow.

**THE NEXT DAY, 11 SHARP**

I thought it best to arrive early, Rachel was never one for tardiness. The market was busy as usual and I was scanning around repetitively, scared that I'd miss Rachel. I literally jumped when I felt a light tap on my hip, I was relieved when I turned and saw Rachel looking at me disapprovingly,

"Come on."

She demanded, not even a hello? Fine, if you want to play it that way. I followed her, wearing the best bitch face I could muster - it had been a while.

"What exactly are we doing here?"

I asked as rudely as I could, Rachel didn't even look back at me, she wheeled out a trolley and began to walk down the frozen food section of the super market,

"Shopping, what does it look like?"

she snapped back as I caught up with her. We continued in silence for a while as I watched Rachel shop, it was actually quite nice - kind of therapeutic. We had gotten to the cereal aisle when I looked around to see a guy who had stopped shopping and was just staring at Rachel as she reached up for a box of Cocoa Krispies. I couldn't really blame him though, her white shirt had ridden up and the toned skin on show made my mouth water a little. After briefly admiring Rachel's abs I decided to break the animosity deadlock by going over to help Rachel out. I reached up to box she was grabbing for but not quite reaching and assured Rachel,

"I got it.."

I easily plucked the box from the shelf. The tension was almost tangible, well at least it was for me, as I reached across Rachel to put the box in the trolley - our arms brushed slightly and I felt warm all of a sudden. I looked down into Rachel's eyes expecting to see distance, instead I saw a flickering of something I couldn't quite place.

"four.."

she mumbled, looking away from me and shuffling backwards slightly,

"Is this a special supermarket number game I'm not aware of, or..?"

Rachel tried to hide the smile I could see emerging by turning even further away,

"I need four boxes of that particular cereal, please."

I waited until she looked back at me to raise my eyebrow in question,

"They're my favorite, okay?"

Rachel looked down at the floor, clearly embarrassed. It was endearing. I needed to stop thinking everything she did was cute, otherwise I'd just end up scaring her with a creepy remark or look. I grabbed three more boxes and placed them carefully into Rachel's categorized trolley. Again, Rachel smiled slightly - only this time she didn't try to hide it, which made my smile widen considerably.

"I was thinking yesterday.."

Rachel began to speak, her voice growing more and more recognizable,

"..that Laura would be perfect for Noah.."

I smiled, my sentiments exactly, great minds do think alike I thought to myself,

"Agreed completely, I'm actually thinking of setting them up next time Puck visits - he's on a round the world trip at the moment-"

"Round the world trip!"

Rachel exclaimed, nearly running an old lady over with her trolley - I shot the woman an apologetic glance as Rachel was too busy staring at me to notice,

"Yeah, all on his own - he's backpacking around France as we speak, our Puckerman grew up.."

Rachel drew in a breath before whispering,

"I've missed so much.."

"That's something else I don't understand Rach, why did you cut everyone off? No one heard from you personally after Graduation.. All we got were vague messages passed from your fathers..."

I was a little shocked when Rachel just shrugged, I was expecting another emotional outburst,

"I thought it would be easier that way, no distractions - just the focus on my future, you know?"

I nodded, I didn't agree with her - but I knew that back then when Rachel got an idea into her head there was no telling her otherwise,

"You got me now though, right?"

I nudged her lightly, she nodded quickly and looked away,

"So, what about everyone else? Santana, Brittany, Kurt.."

I continued walking and absentmindedly plucked a box of lucky charms off the shelf,

"Well.."

I was about to give Rachel a full run-down, but when I turned to face her she had disappeared. I looked around frantically, spotting Rachel about 5 feet behind me, stood still - eyes fixed on something in the distance. I made my way over to her slowly, on closer inspection I could see the grip she had on the trolley had turned her knuckles white and that her usually guarded expression was currently a mixture of undisguised hatred and horror. I followed her eye line to see a normal looking man standing by the checkout. As I looked over, he turned around to face us. I watched as he caught Rachel's eye, one corner of his lip rose up - revealing obviously whitened teeth. It was a horrible smile, I wanted to slap it off his face. Who was this guy? He skulked off with his shopping bag and I turned back to Rachel,

"Rach..."

She was still exactly how she was a few moments ago, but instead of staring at the man, she was staring at the exit door he had just walked through,

"Rachel - who was that guy?"

I watched as she tried to pull herself back together, she cleared her throat and continued to stare at the door when she answered,

"He was a professor of mine, at Julliard..."

"Okay... So what was that?"

"What was what?"

I looked at the still frozen in place Rachel and moved closer,

"You know what..."

Rachel looked at me, and instead of the Bartender from down town New York, I saw the vulnerable and emotional school girl I once knew,

"Nothing Quinn, please - drop it."

I wasn't about to let this go, whatever it was it had given me my Rachel back,

"I'm not going to Rach, there's something you're not telling me.."

I shook my box of Lucky Charms near her face,

"Quinn, please."

"No, Rachel - I'm-"

"Quinn!"

Rached shouted, scrunching her eyes shut,

"What! What's your problem Berry! All I'm trying to do is help you and you're-"

"He raped me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being such a bitch and leaving it like this, especially since I won't be updating for a while! Ah well, you'll live :)<strong>


	5. Be Still

**Note: Sorry guys - I've been on holiday! Thanks for your comments, they make me happy :)**

**Oh to answer a question - Puck will be coming back, at some point, also, look out for other Glee members ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter - love you guys!**

* * *

><p>You know those stupid out of body experiences people always claim to have? Well, I was definitely having one. I watched myself drop the box of Lucky Charms to the floor and literally sprint towards the exit after <em>him<em>, I saw myself almost knock over a stack of boxes on the way. I only returned to my body when I felt Rachel's strong grip pull on my wrist. I blinked a few times, and my brain started to function again. That didn't calm me down though, it only made me more livid. I'd never felt more hatred towards a person in all of my life, I wanted to kill him. No scratch that, I was going to kill him. The only reason I stopped was because of Rachel, there was no way I was leaving her alone after that revelation. It took me a few seconds to rationlize my thoughts and come to that conclusion, I looked down at Rachel who was starring up at me nervously.

"Quinn?"

I continued to look into Rachel's eyes, I saw fear and hurt - it just about tipped me over the edge. I felt stupid for crying, I mean Rachel was the one who had gone through this. But the mere thought of anyone hurting Rachel, especially in such a despicable and horrific manner made me emotional. I just couldn't believe it, what kind of person would be so vile? I thought about how Rachel had had to deal with this all alone, with no one around her to offer her advice or support - no one should ever have to go through such an ordeal, never mind go through it alone. I didn't care that I was making a scene, all I wanted was to un-hear what Rachel had just told me, or to have the dickhead in front of me so I could rip him apart. I was vaguely aware that I'd managed to nestle myself into the corner of one of the aisles. Rachel had bent down and she reached her hand out hesitantly, before brushing my cheek gently. The gesture only made me cry more - it should be and should have always been the other way around. I didn't deserve her sympathy or anything else for that matter, she should be the one crying on a supermarket floor. I tried to convey all of this when I pulled Rachel further towards me, hugging her as tightly as I could without hurting her. I frantically stroked her hair with one hand and squeezed her in even tighter with the other. She was so close to me that I felt her exhale, her body relaxed and she tightened her grip on me. I tried my best to fit in all of the years of comfort and friendship Rachel had missed out on, I just needed her to know that if I could have been there, I would - and now that she'd let me back into her life, I was never leaving. She'd have to drag me kicking and screaming to get rid of me now. It felt like I was holding her forever, every second that passed and every breath that I took so close to her abated my anger, and by the time Rachel did pull away slightly, I'd almost forgotten what had gotten me so mad in the first place. Almost. I wiped my face with my cardigan sleeve then held onto Rachel's arms when she moved to get up.

"I'm here Rachel, okay? If you need to talk, I'm right here.."

I watched as she regarded my face, her eyes finally met mine,

"I know, Quinn - we will talk about this, I need to. But we are sitting on the floor of a supermarket, I'd rather not do this here.."

I watched as she smiled quickly and stood up, she held out her hand and pulled me up without much effort. I relished in the openness of her expression, the genuine albeit small smile and the gentle physical contact, it was a reminder of how far she'd come already. I followed Rachel for the remainder of shopping trip in a sort of daze, how was I supposed to handle this? I mean I practically broke down after she'd told me, could I handle a conversation about it? I had to, I reminded myself. Rachel needed this, and I needed to be there for her - because no one else was.

**LATER ON, IN THE EVENING**

I paced up and down my living room, I really needed to calm down. Rachel was going to be here any minute and seeing me all flustered wasn't going to make this any easier for her. I wasn't a big drinker, in fact I only ever drank when I went out with Laura, and nowadays that was once in a blue moon. But even pouring myself a glass of red wine calmed me down somewhat, I sipped at it regularly - waiting for Rachel. I heard a light knock at my door only a few moments later, I made my way over hastily and pulled the door open, Rachel was wearing the most conservative outfit I'd seen her in since that night at the bar, loose fitting jeans and an over-sized T-shirt. If I wasn't so worried about the whole situation, I would have been in complete awe of the adorableness. I stepped aside and let Rachel walk past - she went immediately to the couch and perched on the edge, waiting for my to join her. I took a deep breath to steady myself when I turned away from Rachel to shut my door, getting angry again wasn't going to get me anywhere. I went over to the couch and sat down as close as I could to Rachel without sitting on her lap. I watched Rachel look around her, waiting for her to start. The only light in the room came from a lamp on the table, just behind Rachel - it meant half her face was illuminated brilliantly and the other half was slightly hidden in shadow. Every time she moved slightly the lighting on her face changed completely, highlighting her nose, her eyes, her lips. I got so lost in watching the light dance across her face that when Rachel did finally start to talk, I had to force myself to look just past Rachel so that I could listen properly.

"...I haven't discussed this with anyone, It's not something I know how to talk about.."

I looked back at Rachel, she looked calm and steady - even so, I felt I needed to do something. I reached across the small space between us held both of her hands in mine, squeezing slightly as I said,

"I'll just ask questions, okay? Then all you have to do is answer, or not, whatever.."

Rachel's eyes went from our now intertwined hands, to me then back a few times, before she settled on my face. She smiled warmly and nodded. I held her gaze as I thought of my first question,

"That's why you left?"

Rachel nodded firmly twice, I's guessed as much. It just fueled my hatred for _him_ - not only did he do such an unspeakable thing to a vunerable girl, he pretty much crushed her dream. He forced Rachel out of the college she'd been dreaming of for years and into a life of serving drinks to idiots who don't appreciate anything aside from Rachel's body. I was struggling to keep myself in check, I had to mentally calm myself - looking back at Rachel's serene face helped. A lot.

"Why didn't you report it?"

I watched as Rachel chewed her lip, deliberating her answer,

"I know in hindsight, I should have. But it was just something he said to me, after. He talked about how no one would take me seriously, I was just a fame-hungry little girl and he was a college professor. Whose story are people more likely to believe?"

"But, they have tests, they can scientifically prove it..."

"I know that, and like I said, in hindsight I should have. I didn't have anyone, I hadn't made any friends in my classes, shocking I know, and I couldn't bare talking to my dads about it, I was too ashamed. But it's no use now, because it would come down to his word over mine."

I shook my head,

"I should have been here."

Rachel laughed bitterly,

"Why? It's not like we'd even be here now if you hadn't walked into my bar.."

I glared at Rachel,

"You don't know what you're saying..."

I pulled my hands away from hers, she looked back at me clearly confused,

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact I've been ringing your Dads every weekend for 5 years, getting anything I could from them about you and your life and how you were - the fact that I've spent the good part of this year trying to track you down, because you refused to give your new address to you fathers!"

I hadn't meant to shout, but I found my voice rising as I confessed to something I'd made Rachel's Dads keep a secret for so long. I was still angry about what had happened to Rachel, that probably spilled over a bit as well. I waited as I watched several emotions cross Rachel's face, she seemed to settle on a wide, bewildered smile. I was sightly taken aback when Rachel practically launched herself at me, hugging me fiercely. I hugged back, happy that Rachel had initiated the contact for once. When she pulled back her smile was still in place, I had no choice but to smile back. I thought I saw a slight glint of a tear in her eye, but when she blinked it had disappeared, I couldn't figure out whether I'd imagined it or not.

"Thank you.."

Rachel whispered softly, as reached out to hold my hand.

"No need to thank me for being a stalker.."

Rachel giggled lightly. I was still thinking about the rape and everything Rachel had gone through alone, but I couldn't help but feel a little happy about how much of the old Rachel was coming back.

"Quinn I'm sorry but I do have to leave, my shift starts in an hour or so and I would like to return to my apartment to change my attire..."

I nodded and reluctantly pulled my hand her way from hers, immediately missing Rachel's soft smooth skin beneath my own. Rachel stood up and began to walk towards the door,

"Hey, Rach - I'm going out tomorrow with some people who are only in town for a few days..."

"Who?"

Rachel's eyebrow's furrowed in question, I smiled at the familiarity of the expression,

"You'll see tomorrow, 10 here - okay?"

"I have work, Quinn.."

Rachel pouted, clearly frustrated by my lack of information,

"Well, get someone to cover your shift, I promise it'll be worth it.."

Rachel studied me briefly, before nodding,

"Well, I guess I shall see you tomorrow then Quinn, and I just want to say that - well, I'm glad I have a familiar face back in my life.."

It looked like Rachel wanted to say more, but had stopped herself - she gave me a quick one armed hug and left. Despite everything, I found myself smiling when I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning, there will be more drama to come, it's not plain sailing from here I'm afraid ;)<strong>


	6. One Minute

**Note: Guys, I am SO sorry about how long it has been - if you've been reading this from the start I can't apologize enough. I've had a really busy few weeks and I've started college again, but I'm still sorry it's been such a long time! I hope you enjoy the chapter, especially since I've made you wait so long! I love you all, thank you for waiting if you have! I have so much I want to do in this fic, I really hope I can get the next chapter to you quickly! Thanks again :)**

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

I ripped off my dress of with a disgruntled moan and threw it on the ever growing pile in the centre of my bed.

"I'm pretty sure you've gone through your whole wardrobe now Quinn..."

Laura, obviously bored shifted on my bed, moving further away from the pile of clothes eyeing them distastefully,

"If you're not going to help, get out!"

I was hot and flustered, nothing looked right and I was worried about running out of time - Laura wasn't the best person to be around whilst in this state.

"Hey, don't get pissy with me miss - I told you which one I liked!"

I turned to Laura and angrily waved towards her,

"Yes and the one you liked made me look like a cheap hooker!"

Laura merely sniggered and replied,

"You want that snotty singer to fuck you, right?"

I stared at her incredulously,

"Don't you dare talk about her, you don't know her! In fact - just get out!"

Laura looked me straight in the eye for a minute or two before sighing and making her way over to me,

"I'm sorry, okay? I guess I'm still a bit pissed at you for not inviting me tonight..."

I huffed out a breath,

"You know I want you there Laur, but you know you can't be in the same room as a certain person attending.."

Laura, although obviously still annoyed managed a sly smirk,

"Yeah, how's her jaw?"

I rolled my eyes,

"I really wish you two got along - it causes so many problems for me... I guess you're too similar"

Laura backed away from me and held out her hands dramatically,

"Hey! Don't let me with her! Besides I know you love me more!"

I shook my head, and carried on sorting through my wardrobe,

"I love you both - which is why I don't like the fact you hate each other.."

Laura lay back down on the bed mumbling about how she didn't want to go in the first place. I had to stifle a laugh as I continued trying to find something I actually wanted to wear. Every time I tried something on I found myself thinking of Rachel and how stunning she was bound to look. After a few minutes of standing in my underwear just starting at my now almost empty wardrobe I heard Laura sigh and the next thing I knew she was pulling a dress violently over my head. She grabbed my hips and turned me towards the mirror whilst muttering,

"Sorry, couldn't stand another minute of you in your underwear - I think I've had enough to last me a lifetime."

She winked at me in the reflection before sauntering out of my room and, predictably, into my kitchen. I shook my head slightly before properly regarding my reflection. I looked the best I had all day, the little black dress Laura had chosen had a plunging yet classy neckline, the material clung everywhere until it reached my hips where it flowed over my thighs smoothly, cutting off an inch or two above my kneecap. It was simple and understated, but it worked brilliantly - Laura was pretty fantastic when she wasn't being annoying, which was most of the time. I threw a quick glance over my shoulder and started to panic again when I realized it was now half nine, I had half an hour until Rachel got here and I wasn't nearly ready. I rushed into the bathroom almost falling over my own feet and started to work on my face, everything passed in a blur until I heard Laura calling from the other room,

"Oh QUINNEETHHH - your lady caller has returned!"

I freaked out a little before checking my make-up and hair was presentable and walking, as calmly as I could, towards the door. I literally stopped in my place when I saw her, I wasn't aware my mouth was open until I felt a scratchiness at the back of my throat because of the dryness - I snapped it shut and continued to stare. Phenomenal was an understatement, Rachel looked stupidly fabulous, if I wasn't so busy admiring her I may have taken a moment to be jealous. Her hair was down and didn't look like it had been styled much at all, in fact it looked like she'd just gotten up after a night of non-stop sex... Okay I had to stop thinking about the hair. I averted my eyes only to be distracted by the vast amount of skin on show, especially round the chest area... Yep, that really didn't help me, I was still thinking about getting my hands lost in Rachel's bed-hair and taking her against the wall... I think my mouth had opened again, I was vaguely aware of Laura sniggering in the background, but most of my attention was focused on not thinking about sex with Rachel. It was really hard. I looked back up and finally settled on looking at Rachel's smoky eyes, which helped. A bit. I know it's pretty cliche but I could look into those eyes forever, it was always hard to keep from getting lost in them back in the day. It had been difficult recently, finding only coldness in the usually warm, chocolate brown eyes. But I felt as I continued to gaze into them, that the eyes were back to normal, which made me smile. I realized that Rachel must have been smiling back because her eyes crinkled slightly in the corners, I blinked and tried to regulate my breathing, I walked over to Rachel as nonchalantly as I could - trying to disguise the fact I'd just spent a ridiculous amount of time pretty much ogling her. I also tried to ignore the fact that Rachel was checking me out pretty obviously as I walked towards her, if I dwelled on that tonight would be excruciating. Laura may as well have not been in the room when Rachel closed the remaining distance between us and hugged me fiercely. I had to pull away quickly - Rachel smelt as amazing as she looked, and with her body pressed against me I couldn't think straight. Rachel held onto my forearms as I pulled back, I smiled even wider - loving the return of the touchy-feely Rachel.

"You look... well, rather beautiful.."

I blushed deeply,

"So do you Rach, just amazing."

I wanted to tell her she looked adorable and extremely fuckable at the same time, that she looked like the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. But I didn't want to ruin my progress by scaring her off with my insane thoughts.

"Oh wow, I can't deal with this - you may as well be married, you fucking match."

Laura laughed once loudly before skipping out of the door without any sort of goodbye. I looked at Rachel and blushed even more, Laura was actually right - we were both wearing quite similar LBD's and I hadn't even noticed. Rachel just laughed and made her way over to the kitchen as if she lived here,

"So, are you going to tell me who will be joining us this evening - or was this just a ploy to get me over here again?"

I almost gasped, old Rachel was hard enough to deal with in my present state - but flirty Rachel? Way, way too much. It took a few moments before I was able to form a coherent response,

"They should be here soon - you'll have to be patient!"

Rachel turned back towards me and rolled her eyes,

"You know full well that's not a one of my many fabulous qualities Quinn."

I just laughed in response. Rachel was buzzing around the kitchen, opening and closing drawers as she went. I was content watching her until I realized that one of the drawer contained... Well, private things. I ran to the kitchen and just before I reached Rachel, she froze in front of an open drawer. Shit. I stayed where I was, fidgeting slightly, waiting for Rachel to turn and leave. I scrunched my eyes shut as Rachel began to turn around slowly, embarrassed and annoyed at myself. I heard a strange sound coming from in front of me and opened one of my eyes to find Rachel holding a dildo in one hand and using the other one to stifle her laugh. I only grew more embarrassed when Rachel began waggling it about in the air and continued laughing, openly now. I slapped Rachel lightly on the arm and covered my face,

"Rach! Please, just put it back!"

This only made Rachel laugh more, I was about to grab it out of her hand and hit her again when I heard a loud squeal and then found myself being pushed aside as a familiar blonde held Rachel in a vice like grip,

"Rach!"

Rachel pulled back as much as she could and her eyes widened in surprise - she smiled brightly and exclaimed,

"Brittany!"

"Rach! I can't believe it's you! I'm so happy... Wait, Rach, why are you holding Quinn's special toy?"


	7. One Minute part 2

**Note: Faster update because I love you guys so much ;) I was going to split this into two chapters but I didn't really see the point in making you wait so you've got an extremely long chapter to sink your teeth into - hope you enjoy! Feedback as always is very much appreciated! **

* * *

><p>I was mortified, I couldn't look anywhere but the ground - Brittany was still waiting for an answer, Rachel was in hysterics and so was no help at all. It only got worse when I heard a familiar snort from the corridor,<p>

"Don't waste your time, do you Berry?"

Rachel immediately stopped laughing and shot me a 'oh dear Lord, please no.' look,

"Is the skank in there with you?"

I rolled my eyes and shouted back,

"No, _Laura_ is not here - come inside you idiot."

"She's more of a pussy than I thought!"

Santana announced as she strode into the apartment and pulled me into a quick but tight hug,

"For your information, I asked her not to be here - I really didn't want another trip to the emergency room.."

I replied, moving to stand next to the now very serious and slightly confused Rachel,

"It's not my fault the bitch broke her hand, she should learn how to throw a punch!"

"But San, you got hurt as well remember - the Doctor said..."

Brittany was cut off when Santana grabbed her hand and shook her head,

"Anyway - she started it!"

I shook my head at Santana's childish response - I was completely right, her and Laura were way too much alike,

"If I remember correctly, you actually hit her first.."

"Yes, because she was coming on to Brittany! I won't stand for anyone going after my girl!"

I rolled my eyes again as Brittany gave Santana a reassuring peck on the cheek, she stayed quiet though, she knew just like I did that Santana needed to know, or at least think, that she'd won this,

"Okay whatever, I'm not going to talk about this anymore - but you two are going to have to learn to at least be in the same room soon, I love you both, and I want you both in my life... Okay?"

Santana mumbled and cursed under her breath, Brittany gave her a quick nudge with her hips and a wordless look,

"Fine, whatever. I thought we had somewhere to be?"

I hid my smile by turning away from Santana, she was very amusing when she was pissed,

"You not forgetting something?"

Santana turned towards Rachel and looked her in the eye,

"Nice to see that you're still alive Berry, you look pretty good to - New York has certainly effected your style."

Rachel gave Santana a tight lipped smile and inclined her head slightly in thanks,

"It's nice to see you as well, Santana."

I realized after a few moments that that was the best I was going to get, so I let out a small huff and looked at the small group huddled in the kitchen. Brittany was still half hanging off Rachel who was looking everywhere but Santana, Santana was alternating between checking on Brittany and looking Rachel up and down with what looked like reluctant admiration. Brittany just looked happy, sandwiched between Santana and Rachel - she started to swing Santana's hand back and forth lightly with her own.

"You both look stunning by the way, seriously. But we do have to get going."

Santana and Brittany did look amazing, but it wasn't like it was news to me. Santana had a tight red dress on that clung to all the right places and Brittany had a very elegant midnight blue dress - that along with her eye make-up made her blue eyes pop magnificently. Like all the other times I saw them together I was struck by how perfect they looked together, it sort of added to the fact that I knew they were perfect for each other in every other way. They were the only Glee couple to have lasted past a year after High School and they were still going as strong as ever. It made me extremely happy to say the least. I gave Rachel a small pat on the arm as she passed me, she smiled back at me and nodded as if to say she could handle it, which I had no doubt about, but I was actually trying to casually remind her that she was still holding my thingy. She was about to walk out of the door when Santana, who was in front of her, shouted over her shoulder,

"Berry, no matter how much you might want to use what's in your hand - I doubt you'll be able to fuck Quinn where we're going, it's kind of a nice place."

I could feel the blush spreading over my face, I was suddenly way too hot, Rachel wasn't phased at all she only smiled, went into the kitchen and came back out empty handed. She looked at me and smiled again more softly, I must have still been red because she gave me a reassuring nudge on her way out of the door. I let out a shaky breath and took the few moments of alone time I'd been given to compose myself and mentally prepare for the rest of the evening. The taxi ride wasn't as painful as I thought it would be, Brittany insisted on sitting next to Rachel - and Santana obviously wanted to sit next to Brittany as well, so I sat in the front. Rachel was content letting Brittany chat away to her, and Brittany was more than happy to catch Rachel up on the past few years. Santana was less talkative, but I managed to engage her properly and talk about home and work for a bit after Brittany began playing with Santana's fingers. I booked a table at my favorite restaurant a few weeks back when I knew Britt and Santana were visiting - luckily when I rang up last night they were more than happy to add an extra place at the table for Rachel. After the short 5 minute cab drive I ushered everyone out of the car and payed the driver - instructing him to keep the change, even though he was kinda rude. The chipper waiter sat us down after a bit of stuttering and fussing, the table was set into a small alcove and we all had to shuffle to get in. Me and Rachel sat beside each other with Brittany and Santana opposite. When we were settled Brittany gave Santana a quick peck on the lips, I saw the waiter mutter something under his breath and shake is head slightly - a very common reaction, whatever happened to professionalism? I cleared my throat to get the idiots attention,

"Can we please see the wine menu?"

"Certainly!"

with his horribly cheesy fake smile plastered on, the waiter walked away.

"Brittany was telling me about when you guys used to live together - you never told me that.."

I stopped glaring at the waiter and turned to face Rachel - wow, she was much closer than I had originally thought.

"Because you never asked, there are a lot of things you don't know about me Rach..."

Rachel nodded and her smile disappeared, I realized how that must have sounded and quickly sought to correct myself. I rested my hand on her thigh gently which got her attention immediately,

"I didn't mean it like that Rach, I can't wait to bore you with all of the details of my life - but I doubt we'll cover everything tonight.."

Rachel's smile re-appeared, wider than ever,

"I can't wait either.."

I it took Santana clearing her throat loudly for me to realize that I had started to lean in towards Rachel and was only a few millimeters away from her face, not that she seemed to mind, at all. I moved away quickly and removed my hand which now seemed to be on fire, I flexed it a few times before sitting on it to keep myself from touching any other part of Rachel's body. Santana returned her attention to Brittany who was now practically sitting on Santana's lap,

"San, can we get the big thing we got last time to share? You know, that thing that Quinn's friend threw at you?"

"If that's what you want babe..."

Brittany gave a little squeal of excitement and kissed Santana, it started of quite chaste, but after a few seconds even I felt the need to look away, when they started talking again I had already zoned out a little - I was busy watching Rachel's expression change,

"It's like nothing has changed, they're just as they were..."

the tone of sadness was unmistakable - her whispered observation upset me, I knew what she must have been thinking about, how much her life has changed, how she'd been changed. I was about to try and comfort Rachel, to tell her I was here now no matter what when that fucking waiter came back and announced cheerily,

"Here is the wine list, madam, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders!"

As he leaned over Rachel to give me the menu, I saw Rachel flinch slightly - backing away from the waiter who was now invading her personal space. As soon as he leant back she seemed to relax, but I could see that her fingers gripping the table had gone white. It wasn't the waiter's fault of course, but it didn't stop the sudden urge I had to shove the wine list down his throat and beat him senseless. I was furious, not only had that miserable excuse for a human being professor sexually assaulted Rachel and ruined her education, he'd left his mark on her psychologically for what would probably be forever. Fuck the not touching thing, I placed my hand on Rachel's she looked a little startled, I squeezed her hand gently and mouthed clearly,

'I'm here.'

Rachel understood completely and without any hesitation mouthed back,

'I know.'

She flashed me a tight-lipped smile and moved her hand slightly under mine, I knew she was trying to tell me move it, but I kept it there for a few seconds before reluctantly withdrawing it. Although she didn't look back at me, her smile widened and her eyes seemed to glitter with amusement. An hour or so later the conversation was flowing, as was the alcohol which meant things were getting a lot more personal than I would have liked - but no matter how much a tried I couldn't get Brittany and Santana to stop telling stories I'd hoped to tell Rachel years from now - not a few days after I'd been re-acquainted with her.

"No no, the best was Ton.. Tonya?"

Santana who'd had more alcohol than the rest of us put together struggled with the word,

"Yes Tonya!"

Brittany agreed enthusiastically - practically shouting in my face,

"Oh God Q, you must have been seriously desperate, she was certifiably insane - she tried to sell me her hair cuttings!"

Rachel almost spit out the wine she had in her mouth, I was too busy being embarrassed to do anything other than hide my face and shake my head every now and again,

"Well - at least she wasn't love-struck like that Amelia.."

Santana continued, obviously intent on shaming me further,

"Oh yeah, I remember her - she was sweet though, she wrote Quinn that song!"

Brittan frowned slightly, attempting to clear Amelia's name - Santana only laughed and replied,

"Yeah sweetheart - and it was the worse thing ever.. I think the chorus was about orgasms and teddy bears!"

Rachel shrieked in amusement, fully enjoying the stories that made me want to crawl in a hole and die.

"I need to go to the bathroom..."

I mumbled, trying to ignore Santana's loud and very inaccurate rendition of Amelia's love song. Rachel shuffled out of the chair and I got up swiftly, trying not to look at the skin on Rachel's legs that had been exposed after her dress had ridden up quite a bit. When I reached the bathroom and found it empty, I let out a shout of frustration. I splashed some cool water on my face in the hope it would cool me down a bit, ugh - why did I even invite Rachel tonight? I should have known Santana and Brittany would do something like this, I really didn't want to scare Rachel off, no matter how amused she was right now, I'm sure it wasn't helping our already tentative friendship. I gripped the edge of the sink and tried to calm down - but when the door opened and Rachel walked in, I became even more flustered than I had been before. Rachel and bathrooms were not good for me in the state I was in, let's just say I'd had quite a few dreams about well, sex with Rachel in bathrooms. Granted, in the dreams it was usually the Mckinley High one - but still. I moved to leave when Rachel stood in front of me, forcing me to stop,

"Move out of my way, please."

I tried to keep my eyes averted from Rachel's, but when she hadn't moved after a few moments I looked down into her eyes. They were hooded and slightly glazed over,

"What's the matter? You've been so quiet..."

I sighed and replied tiredly,

"You are all drunk and I feel like and idiot because I don't want to ruin your fun, but at the same time I don't appreciate my friends and you laughing at me!"

Rachel took a step closer and reached out for one of my hands, the touch calmed me down as well as doing other things,

"We're not laughing at you! We're laughing at your ex girlfriends!"

"Oh, because that's much better.."

I mumbled, unable to think of anything remotely clever to say with Rachel standing so close to me,

"Come on, they don't mean any harm - anyway, I'm rather enjoying the stories of your womanizing past..."

Rachel winked, causing my stomach to flip,

"Rachel Berry defending Santana Lopez? I never thought I'd see the day.. Oh and I was hardly a womanizer!"

Rachel laughed lightly, she was looking up at me so I felt her hot breath on my face, I couldn't help but inch myself a little closer, our bodies were almost touching. Rachel moved her hand to my hip, I had to hold back a gasp. My body felt as if it had been set on alight and I almost didn't hear Rachel when she whispered,

"I don't believe you..."

I watched her brown eyes dance as she traced my face and it felt as if everything had been slowed down when she used her other hand to brush a strand of hair away from my forehead and behind my ear. Her fingers lingered near my ear and grazed my jawline as she began to lower them. My lips parted involuntarily and I wanted nothing more than to feel the soft skin on her face, but I knew if I so much as moved my hands I would be in big trouble. But when Rachel looked back into my eyes, I couldn't help but incline my head towards hers - I couldn't think of why this was probably a really bad idea, all I could think about was how deliciously plump and kissable Rachel's lips looked right now. I listened as Rachel's breathing became as erratic as mine now was and it made my body tingle. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew the pressure of Rachel's hand had disappeared from my hip - I opened my eyes quickly and saw Rachel was now on the other side of the room, wide-eyed and shaky, I looked around puzzled until I saw that a woman had just come in and was making her way to the sinks. I followed when Rachel practically sprinted out of the bathroom, but I wasn't able to talk to her before we got to the table. I realized as I sat down that pretty much everyone else in the restaurant was staring at our table and when I looked across from me I saw why. Brittany was practically straddling Santana, they were making out pretty passionately and were oblivious to the fact they were causing a bit of a scene. I couldn't reach them across the table, so I did the next best thing and threw a bread roll at Santana's head.

"Hey!"

Santana shouted, breaking away from Brittany who pouted, disappointed.

"Why do I have to constantly remind you guys that that's not really appropriate behavior when we're in a public place?"

Santana smiled ruefully and slurred,

"Sorry Fabs, just couldn't help myself!"

I shook my head smiling, the old nickname only ever came out when one of us was drunk,

"You and Rach we taking a long time, San said you were probably feeding Rachel's kitty.. But I thought pets weren't allowed in this place? Coz they made me take Lord Tubbington the 2nd back home that one time, remember?"

I shot Santana daggers, but she wasn't phased in the slightest, she just sniggered and started kissing Brittany's neck making Brittany giggle like she was 15 again. I let it lie because I could barely win a fight with regular Santana, never mind drunk and deluded Santana. I tried to carry on with my meal, but every time I caught sight of Rachel out of the corner of my eye or whenever our hands accidentally brushed reaching for something on the table, my brain shut down and all I could think about was grabbing Rachel and kissing the crap out of her. The rest of the night was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Just want to say thanks again for reading and I can't believe it's chapter 8 already - promise there is going to be some erm.. action soon ;)<strong>


	8. One Minute part 3

**Note: Sorry again guys, another slow update - been extremely busy with lots of things! Erm, I hope you enjoy - again, I thank anyone who is reading, I hope you stick with me! Reviews, as always would be greatly appreciated! Love you! **

* * *

><p>I stared up at my living room ceiling, trying to block out the sounds coming from the room I should be sleeping in. Being the generous friend that I am, I let Britt and Santana have it. That was a huge mistake. I rolled onto my side, my makeshift bed moving with me, I shook my head in frustration. This was definitely the last time I let Santana drink so much, we were actually asked to leave the restaurant, it was so embarrassing. The only thing I could do was apologize as I tried to get all three of them out and into a cab alive. I hope they let me back in and that I'm not banned forever, I really do love that place. Being the only sober person in the group, I had to make sure everyone was safe, which obviously meant they all had to stay in my apartment - no one was capable of walking straight, forget getting back home. I moved again - when the floorboards creaked underneath me a winced slightly, it was a lot louder than the muffled groans coming from the other room, I looked up to check Rachel's sleeping form was still motionless on the couch - it was. I let out a small sigh of relief and went back to staring at the ceiling. I really couldn't understand how Santana was even able to stay awake - never-mind have sex, I obviously underestimated her ability. When I did finally manage to shut my eyes, the slightly muffled groans turned into what can only be described as animalistic shouts. I wasn't so bothered for myself, I mean, I lived with this - I was just worried they would wake Rachel up. I opened my eyes again to check, when I saw a vacant couch I immediately began to panic, where the hell had she gone? I looked around me frantically, jumping when I saw her standing a few foot away from me.<p>

"Fuck, Rachel - you scared me!"

I whispered, sitting upright and fixing my bed head, it probably looked ridiculous. Great.

"M'sorry Quinn, didn'tmeanto.."

Okay, someone was evidently still feeling the red wine, she'd managed to make everything into one word,

"Rach, go back to sleep - believe me, you'll thank me in the morning..."

If she's able to function in the morning that is, I thought to myself. She sat down next to me and replied quietly,

"Can't sleep. ThankyouQuinn!"

"For what?"

I asked, puzzled - she shuffled towards me. When she looked back at me her gaze was piercing and focused, nothing like the glazed over, vague look I'd seen in her eyes practically all night,

"Everything.."

Rachel's hushed murmur was barely discernible. I froze in place, I literally couldn't move - and Rachel was leaning in. I knew no matter how much I argued with myself, nothing my brain would say would keep my body from reacting at this moment in time. I began to incline my head towards Rachel's, just like in the Bathroom earlier I could practically feel the air around us tingling. But this time no one came through the door. When Rachel's soft lips met mine, I felt my heart beat stutter - the deliciously plump lips I'd been staring at for the majority of tonight were now slowly moving against mine. It was as if someone had lit a fire inside my abdomen and it was spreading absolutely everywhere. I automatically fisted Rachel's dress pulling her on top of me - not that she seemed to mind at all. Her lips became more frantic against mine and when she opened her mouth slightly, her hot breath made my body tingle. I ran my tongue across Rachel's bottom lip slowly, hers almost immediately peaked out to meet mine and the kiss became deeper, more languid and just so much hotter. I could feel myself unravelling, I pulled Rachel tighter, keeping one hand in the mess of brunette hair and the other on the small of her back. Her dress had ridden up and every time she adjusted herself slightly, the friction between our bare legs had me begging for more of the same contact everywhere else. I was hyper-aware that Rachel's hand had begun to travel up my side, when she grazed the side of my breast I moaned in pleasure, I needed more of her hands. I needed more of her everything. Rachel pulled back slightly and I think I may have whimpered at the loss of contact, that was - until she started trailing hot kisses down my neck. I threw my head back, exposing more neck, Rachel took full advantage and bit down on my pulse-point, I had to chew my own lip to keep from groaning loudly. between her licks and bites I moved my hand slowly down Rachel's beautifully curved side, stopping when my fingers brushed bare skin. Rachel's dress had now ridden up so much that the hem-line was just below the curve were ass meets leg, I palmed her perfectly sculpted behind - it was amazing. Rachel let out a sharp gasp of surprise and thrill. I took my opportunity and re-attached my lips to hers, our tongues meeting immediately in what became a fight for dominance. It was hard to tell who the noises were coming from at this point, but I'm sure I must have been pretty loud when Rachel's thigh slipped in-between my legs. It was only when Rachel bit down on my lip aggressively, I remembered why I didn't want this to happen. Well, I did, I _really_ did - but just not now. I tried to ignored how amazing I felt and how a wet patch was clearly starting to develop in my pants - this couldn't happen. Rachel was drunk, it might not have been evident to me a few seconds ago - when I couldn't think of anything but Rachel on top of me - but I knew full well she wasn't completely with me right now. Not only that, but I had no idea whether or not she was ready for this after what had happened - what if she wasn't? I couldn't bear to be the cause of any pain to her and I definitely didn't want to be something she regretted. No, this was wrong, I didn't want it to happen this way. I pulled away,

"Rach, wait.."

I tried to avoid looking at her hooded eyes, her swollen lips...

"I can't do this..."

I looked past her, waiting for any sort of response. I expected her to say something, anything - ask why, but she just got up and made her way over to the couch without saying a word. I didn't know whether that was a good or bad sign and I really didn't think it would be wise to ask - all I wanted to do now was forget how much I missed Rachel's weight on top of me and her warm breath on my face and to fall into a deep sleep. Which obviously wasn't happening, I was on a very uncomfortable wooden floor and Rachel was only laying a few feet away from me. I rolled over onto my side so that I was facing away from her, closed my eyes and willed myself to sleep. I was woken up in the morning when someone in the kitchen dropped what sounded like a saucepan. I groaned and rolled out of my bed noticing that Rachel was apparently already up and about and trying to forget the complications that might arise as a result of last night. I had to take a few deep breaths before going into the kitchen and facing her. I was just scared that I'd messed it all up, yet again - even so, I was sure that I'd done the right thing.. Definitely. I was a little shocked when instead of Rachel I found Brittany pottering around the kitchen aimlessly, throwing open drawers and cupboards as she went. Santana was perched on the edge of the work-top looking after her adoringly.

"Morning, I'm surprised you guys are up at all after how much you had to drink last night..."

Brittany blushed slightly and turned away from me, which was weird,

"Who says we went to sleep at all?"

Santana remarked suggestively - that explained it then,

"San!"

Brittany chastised, pouting - Santana jumped off the work top and embraced Brittany in a bone crushing hug. I could see Brittany trying to keep a straight face, but after about 5 seconds she was giggling like a little girl, I guess they bought that out of each other. As much as I hated to ruin their cute moment, I was a bit worried about what they might have said to Rachel,

"Did you speak to Rach at all this morning?"

I tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible, but Santana saw right through me, as usual. She cocked her eyebrow and smirked at me,

"No.. _Rach_ was leaving as we got up, I said she should wait coz Britt makes the best omelets - but she just said she had to leave oh and to not wake you up to tell you she'd gone..."

I nodded to Santana, not really able to give her much more than that. I didn't want her or Brittany to see how much it had effected me - because then I'd have to explain everything, and it really wasn't my business to tell. I slipped out of the kitchen when Brittany dropped another pan and Santana jumped to her aid, I needed some space and time to think. I didn't know how to handle this, I thought I would at least speak to her this morning, when she was sober and thinking straight. I was sure she wouldn't be upset or angry, I mean I'd only stopped something that she probably didn't want anyway... That must be it, she regretted it so much that she couldn't even face me this morning. How could I have been so stupid? I don't blame her in the slightest, I must have deluded myself into thinking she wanted this as much as I did - when really last night was just a drunken mistake on her part. I felt sick, even the smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen didn't do anything to calm my stomach. I was focusing all my energy on repairing whatever it was me and Rachel had, being the idiot that I am I managed to go and ruin the best thing that's happened in a long time. Rachel needs me, she needs me to be her friend - and that's what I will be, my feelings aren't important right now. All that matters is that she gets the attention she needs, before she starts to hide behind her walls again. I have to fix this, I have no idea how I'm going to, but I know I have to. I felt bad because I ended up kicking the happy couple out after a while, I loved them both to pieces but I couldn't help thinking of Rachel when I saw them and that really wasn't helping my mood. I said a quick goodbye, they both knew something was up but I gave Santana the 'I'll tell you later' look and she managed to usher the worried Brittany out after a while. I knew I'd see them tomorrow, maybe by then I will have fixed everything. I was trying to come up with a way of speaking to Rachel in a none embarrassing, none weird way - but nothing was coming to mind. I had been pacing for the good part of half an hour and all I'd come up with was - ring her. When Laura came bursting through the door unannounced (which was pretty much always the case) I was actually glad, maybe some human interaction with someone who doesn't know Rachel would be a good thing. But then again, this is Laura.

"What's up bitch?"

"You do realize that's not exactly the nicest way to greet your best friend - oh and you really can't pull it off..."

Laura gave me a playful slap on the arm as she breezed past me, her strong perfume making me feel a bit queazy again,

"Someone's moody, diva not put out last night?"

Okay, maybe Laura coming over wasn't going to be the welcome distraction I was hoping for.

"Please, can we not talk about last night? Like, ever?"

Laura came back through to the living room and eyed me suspiciously, drumming her fingers against her hips,

"Hmmm, suppose so. But I'm finding out what happened sooner or later, right?"

I just nodded, I didn't want to deal with anything at the moment - especially not an angry Laura. She skipped into my bathroom and after a few minutes I could hear the water bouncing of my shower door. Why she insists on using my shower instead of her own, I have no idea - it's not like her bathroom is horrible, it's actually probably nicer than mine. I spent the 5 minutes of alone time trying to figure out what I might say on the phone, then I started to worry - what if she doesn't pick up? I'd have to leave a message, I'm terrible at leaving messages, I get really flustered. Laura swanned out of the bathroom wearing an impressive push-up bra and a barely there black lacy thong.

"You may as well not be wearing anything, who is it today then? Barista from down the road? John the Barman? Lisa the hairdresser?"

Laura threw her wet towel at me,

"I don't appreciate your bullying Fabray!"

I leant my head against her shoulder when she sat on the couch next to me, I was physically and mentally drained.

"Why do you use my shower instead of your own? I don't know why I've never questioned that before..."

I added the last bit as an afterthought,

"Dunno, I guess I don't like being alone in my place... I prefer company - I've done the isolation thing, you know full well it didn't work out great for me... Plus I like your strawberry shampoo.."

I couldn't help but laugh at the complete and utter Laura-ness on display, a rare bit of openness and vulnerability ruined by a sarcastic comment. Nevertheless, I gave her a quick hug, when she pulled back she looked genuinely touched. I was about to change the subject, knowing that she wouldn't want to dwell on what she'd just said as it wasn't a subject she discussed often (in fact, I think I was the first person she ever spoke to about it), when a loud knock at the door interrupted me.

* * *

><p><strong>Promise I'll get the next chapter to you ASAP! :)<strong>


	9. Standing In Front of You

**Note: Yep, it's an update - I know it's been a ridiculous amount of time but as I said I've had problems with my laptop. It's still not fixed so I've ended up having to re-plan and re-write all the chapters I'd already started on this computer so... I can only apologize! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's been a while and you've probably forgotten what the story is all about if you've been reading from the start so again I'm really sorry. Oh and now that I've made the decision to start the remaining chapters over on this computer updates should be a lot more regular (the plan is indicating there will be maybe 6-7 more chapters but that's subject to change), although I am busy with college work and stuff so please do bare with me :) Thank you so much everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story it means a lot, promise the next AN won't be as long - sorry again and enjoy! I was originally going to break this into two chapters because of the length but I thought I'd just put it all out there bearing in mind how long the wait has been. Oh and M for a reason, just saying.**

**Any mistakes in this and previous chapters are my own and are probably due to me staying up till ungodly hours whilst editing the chapters :)**

* * *

><p>I ushered a moaning Laura into my room before opening the door. I opened the door and my bad mood was instantly forgotten; my unexpected visitor embraced me tightly,<p>

"QUINNSTOPHER!"

A dirty, unshaven but completely ecstatic Noah Puckerman shouted in greeting as he struggled to get himself and his bulging backpack through the door,

"Noelle.."

I replied giving him a playful shove as he went to sit down on the couch,

"I thought you weren't back for another week!"

Not that I was complaining, at all - I'd missed the guy.

"Yeah I know, but I realized something on my way back -"

"What, that you really needed a shower?"

Noah gave me a light punch on the arm before carrying on,

"I was actually going to say that I missed my favourite blonde assistant book editor, but if you're going to try and get all smart with me..."

I gave him a knowing look as he grinned to himself with self-satisfaction - some things never change,

"I'm the _only_ assistant book editor you know, idiot. Oh I need to tell you something... Guess who I bumped into a few days ago?"

I'd been waiting for an opening in the conversation so as to not seem rude and ruin the hellos,

"Erm... Bear Grylls?"

I ignored his interjection and burst out excitedly,

"Rachel!"

Noah regarded me with disbelief before clarifying with a huge grin on his face,

"Rachel Berry! Fuck. Off.!"

I nodded, smirking, I knew Noah would glad to hear about it - I started to tell him what had happened when a very loud and extremely out of tune rendition of 'Jolene' floated through the room. Noah seemed confused at first but then it looked as though something dawned on him,

"Shit Quinn - you didn't tell me you had one of your chicks here! I'll just come back later and you HAVE to tell me about my Rachel when I get back..."

"Noah, wait, it's really not what you think. I actually would like you to meet someone.."

I ignored the weird and completely unjustified feeling of jealousy I got from Noah referring to Rachel as 'his' and made my way over to the source of the horrific, attention seeking singing. I opened the door reluctantly, hoping Laura had had the good sense to put some clothes on.

"Allowed out now am I, your Majesty?"

She hadn't. I glanced back at an awestruck Noah - I couldn't really blame him, Laura was, well, she looked pretty good in her underwear let's just put it that way. She walked slowly and seductively towards Noah, completely un-phased by the fact she was wearing next to nothing in front of a complete stranger. I couldn't help but smile to myself as they looked each other up and down in perfect unison,

"Okay guys, I have to go... Do a thing, you two can stay her and er, get better acquainted..."

I figured I'd leave them before the cringe-worthy chat up lines started flying back and forth, I also didn't feel like spending too much time around so much sexual tension - especially after last night, plus I really did need to go do a thing. I grabbed my purse and left without so much as a wave from Laura or Noah. So much for them both wanting to see me.

* * *

><p>I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door, I was having weird heart palpitations because I'd realized I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say,<p>

"This is so stupid.."

I muttered,

"I can do this!"

I assured myself loudly before raising my hand to knock on the door,

"Do what exactly, Quinn?"

I let out a short squeal of surprise when the door opened without me having to knock,

"Um, Rachel Hi - no wait, how did you... What?"

"And I thought I was hungover. If you're wondering how I knew you were here, I saw you get out the cab that pulled up 20 minutes ago... Also, these walls are rather thin."

I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment, I was instantly calmed though when I looked up at Rachel. Her was down and messy - almost as if she'd just gotten out of bed... Okay, best not go there. I tried instead to focus my mind on the sparkle in her eye and the small smile she was trying desperately to hide. It really wasn't fair, no should be allowed to look so cute after drinking the amount of alcohol she did last night, or ever for that matter.

"Quinn?"

Crap. How long had I been staring at her lips? I shook my head slightly, I had to keep my eyes off anything that could distract me; like Rachel's eyes, or her mouth, or the exposed bit of tanned stomach, or her amazing cleavage,

"Quinn..."

Whoops.

"Sorry Rach. I just stopped by to make sure we're good.. I mean - "

"Quinn stop. Look, I was going to call. I can only apologize for my actions - both last night and this morning. I really don't want things to be weird or uncomfortable between us because I can't have anything ruining this Quinn. Your reappearance is the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time and I can't remember the last time I was this happy recently. Your... Friendship is the most important thing in my life right now and I can't believe I may have ruined it with my foolish actions - "

"Rach stop.."

I tried not to take note of the slight pause before she'd said friendship and concentrated on trying to put a smile back on her face, I hated seeing Rachel upset almost as much as I hated cold and distant Rachel,

"I appreciate what you're saying Rach, I really do - but you have nothing to be sorry for, I came to apologize to you! Look at me.."

She stubbornly shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest in a juvenile but still adorable act of defiance. I reached out and gently cupped her chin, slowly bringing her head up until her glistening brown eyes met mine, I left my hand where it was and continued,

"I should have explained myself better last night. I didn't want to stop you Rachel, I've wanted this.."

I used my free hand to wave back and forth between the small space in between our bodies,

"..for a long time, a VERY long time. I just... I didn't want you to make a mistake - you'd had a lot to drink and you weren't thinking straight. I didn't want you to do anything before, you know, you were _ready_..."

I tried to weigh the last bit so she understood what I was trying to say to her, I couldn't bring myself to say the actual words; that I didn't know how badly what had happened had affected her emotionally, that I didn't want sex or anything related to that with me to remind her of such a terrible thing. After a few moments of silence I dropped my hand from Rachel's face, immediately missing the feel of her satin smooth skin beneath my fingers. I felt exposed, I'd put myself in a vulnerable position, something I hated to do. But Rachel deserved the truth, plus I don't think I could have hidden what I felt for her much longer anyway.

"So.. I can't stay too much longer, I sort of have to get back to my place, it's a erm, long story. Will you come by tonight so we can talk properly, like, not in the hallway of your building?"

"Of course."

Rachel still looked a little bewildered, but she was smiling, that was a good sign, right? I smiled back and with a small nod of my head I began to turn away when Rachel grabbed my forearm and pulled me towards her with a surprising amount of force. My breath hitched as she leaned in towards me - she was so close that I could see the flecks of the different shades of brown in her mesmerizing eyes,

"and Quinn, I'm not a child. You don't get to decide what I may or may not be ready for."

She leaned in slowly and I lost my ability to form coherent thoughts, I held my breath as Rachel pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the corner of my mouth. As she pulled away her fingertips brushed the sensitive skin on the inside of my forearm and I couldn't repress the telling shiver that ran through my whole body. I stood outside Rachel's door for a solid minute after she'd closed it. Laughing at my complete and utter helplessness, I bounded down the stairs and headed out to buy supplies for tonight.

* * *

><p>I toyed with my hair nervously, I'd set out everything an hour or so ago which I realized was a stupid idea because now I had nothing to occupy my over-active brain with until Rachel got here. Laura and Noah had left without a trace by the time I got back so I had no one to entertain me, meaning that I'd changed my outfit five times. I finally opted for my favourite skin-tight jeans and a simple, fitted black top, I didn't want to look overdressed but I didn't exactly set out a dress code for tonight so it would have to do. I was so on edge that the Rachel's light knock made me jump, I attempted to steady my breathing and erratic heart beat with a few gulps of air but it wasn't really successful. I opened my door to a beaming Rachel, who was similarly dressed in jeans and a top, her hair as it was this morning. She looked amazing and I was astounded that, even now, seeing her could still leave me breathless,<p>

"Come in, you look great Rachel."

She strode in confidently, kissing me half on the lips like she did this morning and it provoked much the same response from me, which was a little embarrassing. I closed the door behind her. As I turned back around to face Rachel, I caught sight of her chewing her bottom lip whilst starring at my ass. I cleared my throat loudly and tried to conceal my smile as her cheeks reddened slightly - not that it stopped her from invading my personal space again, if I didn't enjoy it so much I'd be kinda peeved,

"You look nice as well, have I ever told you how good you look in jeans?"

Okay, jeans were definitely a good choice, Rachel was soberly flirting with me and it was magnificent. I wiped my now clammy hands against my thighs and backed away slightly, it wasn't good for my health to stand so close to her. I silently signalled for Rachel to follow me as I walked over to the coffee table in the living room. I saw her eyes widen as she took in the candles and the beautifully set out table with the covered food - before she could say anything I spoke up,

"Before you get excited, it's probably not what you think..."

I quickly removed the towel that was covering the two bowls of Cocoa Krispies - suddenly regretting my plan. It just felt stupid now I'd actually done it, I waited for Rachel's expression to turn into that of disappointment or second hand embarrassed or something,

"Quinn..."

I didn't listen to the tone of her voice, I was too busy hanging my head in humiliation. The last thing I expected to happen was for Rachel to practically tackle me to the ground with an quite painful hug - not that the pain bothered me. I relaxed into the embrace once I'd regained my balance and breathed in Rachel's beautifully addictive natural scent,

"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me..."

Rachel whispered, her breath tickling my ear. She pulled back enough for me to look into her eyes - there was a steely resolve there I hadn't seen since high school, before I could even think of forming a question Rachel's lips crashed into mine with force, not soon after she slipped her tongue into my mouth silencing any protests I might have had. I couldn't stop the inexcusable noise that escaped me when Rachel ran her tongue slowly along the roof of my mouth. I kissed back with renewed vigour, running my hands under Rachel's shirt and across the the smooth skin of her lower back whilst pulling he closer towards me, Rachel's whimper as our hips came together clouded my mind and I had to pull back before things got even more heated,

"Rach..I...I can't do this!"

A shook my head but my body had other ideas, I held Rachel tighter to me,

"Quinn, look at me..."

I did as she said, she cupped my chin as I had this morning and continued,

"I want you, I _need_ you. I'm ready for this, okay?"

She punctuated her point with a light peck on my lips. I regarded her face, nodding when I couldn't see any trace of doubt. I took Rachel by the hand and lead her the short distance to my room before shutting the door behind me quickly. I suddenly felt extremely nervous, almost like my first time all over again and I had know idea why. I turned to Rachel who was closer to me than I expected and the butterflies in my stomach turned into something completely different,

"Are you sure?"

I asked shakily. Instead of answering Rachel captured my lips in-between hers again - the feel of her full, soft lips against mine sent shock wakes through my body and already I felt a throbbing in-between my legs. Rachel turned me around without breaking the heated kiss and pushed me back onto my bed. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched breathlessly as Rachel pulled her top and jeans off in quick succession. I let my eyes roam, taking in the taut, tanned skin and the sculpted legs with my mouth agape, I'd never seen anything more sexy in all my life. That was, until she began to climb onto the bed. She straddled my waist and leant down slowly so that her lips were millimetres away from mine,

"Hey..."

Rachel whispered with a devilish smile. She lowered her head slowly, our lips and tongues meeting with such passion that the heat emanating from both our bodies was almost tangible. Rachel broke the kiss momentarily as she hungrily ripped my top off and without so much as a look removed my bra. I meant to be annoyed at her forwardness but she started to run her hands across my ribs and I got distracted. Her fingertips just brushed the curve of each of my breasts, her mouth now on my neck - leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses, my breath hitched as she nipped and licked my pulse point. She pulled back slightly and met my eyes - the pause in the relentless attack on my senses gave me the perfect opportunity to take back the control I'd lost the moment Rachel had walked through the door. With a slight grin I wrapped my legs around her waist and pull her tight to me - shifting my weight I rolled her onto her back,

"Hey!"

I silenced her by taking her bottom lip between my teeth and biting down playfully - Rachel moaned in response and her hips bucked to meet mine. I unhooked her bra and removed it with ease before gently lowering my body until it was flush against Rachel's and my breasts pressed into her own - the feel of her erect nipples brushing against mine was almost too much, I could feel the wetness pooling in my underwear. Rachel's hands made their way down my back, she ran them under my jeans and palmed my ass, again grinding our hips together with force. She then made her way to the front of my jeans, I broke the hot and heavy kiss and removed her hand, as hard is it was,

"No Rach - tonight is about you..."

She began to protest so I held her arms away from me, drawing patterns on her forearms with my fingertips I began to lower my body between her legs, trailing my tongue across her jawline, her collarbone. Her words of protest turned into groans of pleasure as I ran my tongue over her nipple - palming the other breast with my right hand. I began to suck the nipple gently; flicking it back and forth before biting down gently,

"Fuck!"

Rachel gasped, her breathing was becoming more and more erratic. I moved my attention to the taut muscles and the soft skin of Rachel's stomach, kissing a trail down until I reached the hemline of her underwear. I removed them without hesitation, I needed to see her - I'd wanted it for so long. I stared long and hard at the sight before me - I quickly glanced up at Rachel who was biting her lip and nodding desperately. That was all the encouragement I needed. I ran my hand slowly up Rachel's tensed thigh then grabbed her hips tightly before running the flat of my tongue once against Rachel's soaked folds. Just the taste of her and the noises she was beginning to make were enough to make me wet. I repeated the motion a few times - then when Rachel fisted my hair and whimpered slightly I couldn't hold out any longer. I plunged my tongue deep within her, moving it around and against her inner walls relishing in the feel and the taste of her,

"Quinn..I..Need..You up...here.."

Rachel managed to whisper in between groans. I removed myself from in-between her legs, Rachel reached up for the nape of my neck and pulled me towards her - my lips parted almost immediately and Rachel began massaging my tongue with her own, the languid kiss turned into a heated one almost immediately and just as our hips ground into each other Rachel pulled away slightly and looked at my in earnest,

"I need you ... to look at me.."

Rachel's husky voice explained - her eyes hooded with desire along with something I couldn't quite detect in my lust induced haze. But I understood why. I brushed away a lock of brunette from her face before gently caressing ever curve of her body. Slowly, I ran my hand across Rachel's inner thigh. I kissed Rachel with all the passion I could muster before pulling back and making sure I looked directly into those beautiful brown eyes as I ran my finger lingeringly along Rachel's pussy eliciting a shout of desire. I easily slipped two fingers into Rachel's soaked centre, moving them in and out tentatively until Rachel screamed out with her head thrown back,

"Fuck Quinn. More!"

I entered a third finger and pumped faster and harder, Rachel's hips moving in rhythm her gasps and moans getting louder and louder as I used my thumb to rub circles against her clit whilst thrusting into her breathlessly. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers and her muscles go rigid as she climaxed with a final cry of pleasure. I rode out the orgasm with her, her eyes were screwed shut and she was biting her lip as her hips gave one final thrust. Her eyes remained closed as I removed my fingers and wiped them on my jeans. I took the opportunity to take in the amazing sigh before me. Rachel's hair was splayed across my pillow and her naked body glowed and glistened in the moonlight that was coming through my window, I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. I looked back at Rachel's face with the biggest grin on my face, until I came closer and saw a solitary tear rolling down her cheek. I almost cried myself at the sight of it, until I reminded myself that it was Rachel who was upset and Rachel who needed me to be strong right now. I leaned down slowly, caressed her cheek tenderly and kissed away the moisture there,

"Hey, I'm here. Okay? I'm not going anywhere..."

I couldn't help but feel angry again. This, all of this, all these terrible things and bad emotions Rachel was feeling were because of HIM. I was angry at him I was angry at the world - how can things like this still happen, how are these people still around? I felt utterly helpless, all I could do for was be there for her now - which was exactly what I intended to do.

"Quinn I just...I... Thank you."

Was all Rachel could manage. I didn't know how to respond so instead I placed a soft kiss on her swollen lips and smiled down at her. I knew it couldn't magically fix everything and I knew Rachel still had a long way to go, but I also knew that tonight was a start and that when Rachel smiled back at me she looked genuinely happy. She turned turned and lay on her side with a contended sigh, I took my position behind her - gently placing my arm across her bare stomach. Rachel began absent-mindedly stroking my forearm before whispering,

"Night, Quinn."

"Wait before you go to sleep, I have something really important I need to ask you.."

Rachel feigned indifference until I started to gently nibble her earlobe,

"Okay, okay! What?"

I mock cleared my throat and continued,

"Will you Rachel Berry, go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would be honoured, thank you Quinn Fabray. Now sleep, tired..."

Rachel muttered, not really forming proper words, I smiled into her hair,

"Night Rach.."

I kissed just behind her ear and settled back down on the pillow, my smile still very much intact.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah it took 8 chapters but, they finally did it. Obvious complications for obvious reasons. Not that it means they're home and dry, far from it. Lots and lots to come oh and there will be more BrittanaLaura/Puck. **

**Thoughts guys?**


	10. Long Shot

**Note: keeping this short because I wrote an essay last update; another long chapter because I love you all so much. Fluff and other stuff. Hope you enjoy - the last chapter didn't seem to go down so well, so I erm hope you like this one better! Cheers again for everyone who has read/is reading this. Your reviews are really lovely and help me a lot so, thanks for them and do keep them coming if you feel so inclined ;) All mistakes my own and probably due to tiredness.**

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I woke was how unbelievably comfortable I was, a few seconds later I remembered why. I smiled to myself when I realized that Rachel had managed to fall asleep in a way that pinned me to the bed; her head rested on my chest, her brunette waves in disarray, her arm rested on my mid rift and her legs were wrapped around mine in a vice like grip. I stifled a laugh - she was even controlling in her sleep. The slight movement seemed to disturb Rachel's slumber, I tensed as she shifted her body weight - I didn't know what to expect from her when she woke up and that scared me. Rachel was unpredictable at best and we'd certainly never done what happened last night before,<p>

"Quinn?"

Although her voice was muffled by my chest, the tone and the rasp of it still managed to get me a little hot and bothered, I could happily listen to that all day,

"Mmm?"

I answered in with a non-committal noise, I was still treading carefully,

"Whatever you found so amusing has just ruined the best night sleep I've had in a while - so be a dear and keep still."

Rachel mumbled in what I hoped was mock annoyance,

"Good morning to you too!"

I tried to respond in a surly tone but even I could here the smile in my voice, Rachel gave a sort of snort of derision and snuggled into me. I began playing absent-mindedly with her hair, observing how close her long lashes were to her slightly pink cheeks when she had her eyes closed. I was trying to imprint everything in my mind, it was the first time and hopefully not the last time I got to see Rachel sleeping peacefully in the morning,

"Stop watching me sleep!"

Rachel muttered groggily into my chest, I felt cheated of observation time when she snapped open her eyes and looked up at me,

"How did you know I was looking at you?"

"Magic.."

Now it was my turn to snort in derision, Rachel gave my hip a light slap and shushed me. I shook my head - I would have to let her know that her demanding ways won't work on me, if she thinks she's getting her own way constantly she has another thing coming. I'd deal with that later though because I really, really didn't want to spoil this practically perfect moment - I was in my bed with Rachel in my arms. I couldn't believe it. My blissful mood lasted about another ten seconds when a familiar voice cut through the serene silence,

"I just had THE best. Sex. Ever!"

Laura announced pushing open my bedroom door without a second thought. The bed covers were mostly over me and I still had my jeans on, so I was in a pretty decent state. The same couldn't be said for Rachel who practically leaped of the bed. She hurriedly searched for her discarded clothes and pulled them on, slapping my hand away when I tried to help,

"Rach, wait!"

I quickly pulled on a top from the floor and followed Rachel as she stormed past a frozen and, for once, speechless Laura. I caught up with her when she stopped to grab her purse from the sofa,

"I'm so sorr-"

I began, but I was cut off when Rachel gave be a quick peck on the lips,

"I'll see you later on - thanks again for last night."

I tried to reach for her again but she'd already made her way to the door,

"Nice to see you again too, Ray Ray! Although, I don't think I needed to see _that_ much of you!"

Laura, who had apparently recovered, shouted, smirking at Rachel as she slammed the door shut on her way out. I turned on my heel and angrily stormed towards the kitchen counter Laura had leant against, I gave her a hard whack on her arm - but it didn't really help get my frustration out, I was still really mad,

"Erm, I'll go with - OW! What the hell Fabray?"

She pushed herself of the worktop and used the few inches of height she had on me to her full advantage as she squared up to me,

"What is wrong with you?"

I shouted up at her, to annoyed to be intimidated,

"What are you talking about? I come here all the time - just because little miss diva has some sensitivity issues doesn't mean you have to go all Ali on my ass!"

"You have NO idea what you talking about, you don't know _anything_ about Rachel or her life!"

Laura looked a little surprised by my aggressive response, at that moment in time I couldn't have cared less. She obviously recovered soon enough though as she looked at me with an expression that was bordering on disgust,

"Well I'm so sorry that I used _my_ key to visit my BEST FRIEND and tell her about the best night I've had in a long time - I guess you have much better things to do!"

"I actually don't. But I'd rather hit my head repeatedly against the wall than listen to what happened on your pathetic one night stand with Puck!"

It may have been a little harsh but it had the desired effect. There was a moment of tension filled silence whilst Laura regained her composure,

"Fine."

she whispered as she turned away. Okay not what I was expecting. I caught a glimpse of her face and when I saw the glisten of tears in her eyes I finally realized I'd taken this too far,

"...and his name is Noah."

Laura stated sombrely before I heard the door click behind her.

"Idiot."

I chastised myself quietly. I'd pushed too far, she put on a good front but Laura was...delicate. I tried to focus on the fact I had my first official date with Rachel tonight - that put a smile on my face, but I still couldn't shake the Laura thing completely and it hung over me like a grey cloud for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>I wasn't too happy that Brittany and Santana had dropped by unannounced - especially so close to the date, but having them around had quite a calming effect. I could hear them arguing playfully on the sofa about whose turn it was to pick what they were going to watch. I personally didn't see the point when Brittany won every single time. I quickly changed into a simple sky blue dress, I was just able to re-apply my make-up for the 100th time today before I saw the cab I ordered stop outside. Quickly grabbing my purse I shouted back at the very cosy looking couple,<p>

"Be gone when I get back please - love you!"

The car pulled up to the restuarant fifteen minutes before 9 o clock - which was the time we'd agreed on. I'd hoped to beat Rachel here but as I paid the driver and swiftly got out I saw a her leaning against the restaurant's wall grinning. She waved smugly before calling out as I approached,

"What time do you call this?"

"Shut up. Some of us don't feel the need to be ridiculously early for everything."

I replied before enveloping her in a hug. My nerves melted away as soon as out bodies melded together; the fit what seemingly perfect. I inhaled deeply and the seductive scent Rachel had left on my pillow was as strong and encapsulating as it was last night. I didn't know how long the embrace lasted before Rachel began to pull away - all I knew was that it ended way too soon,

"As much as I enjoy your hugs Quinn, I have something for you..."

I was so busy shamelessly staring at Rachel's exposed legs and how the tight fabric of her black dress clung to her body highlighting her voluptuous... assets, that I failed to notice the bouquet of flowers she'd been holding. The bouquet she now presented to me with a bashful smile. Everything about what I saw before me was so adorable that I got a bit emotional,

"Lilies, they're beautiful Rach. Are you trying to kill me with cuteness here?"

Rachel took a confident step forward so we were practically nose to nose and held my free hand, interlacing our fingers,

"What good would you be to me then? Besides, if you were to have died you wouldn't be able to thank me for the magnificent flowers now, would you?"

I shook my head slightly. Closing the little distance remaining between us, I gave Rachel a chaste but lingering kiss,

"Thank you."

I whispered against her incomparable lips. Rachel giggled lightly and began to pull away - keeping hold of my hand,

You're very welcome miss Fabray. Not that I don't enjoy a good public display of affection, but, I am rather hungry..."

I tried my best to look annoyed but my resolve went completely as I looked into Rachel's eyes - I just couldn't help but smile. As we walked through the restaurant I noticed a few dirty looks - I ignored them completely; partly because I'd had much worse on dates but mostly because I was ecstatic about the fact Rachel Berry was holding my hand. Luckily, Rachel seemed oblivious to the stares - or in any case she chose to ignore them just like me. My smile widened when I recognized the waiter who was seating us,

"Fabray! So good to see you!"

I returned his enthusiastic hug, it was slightly awkward because I didn't want to let go of Rachel's hand, he didn't seem to notice though - his beaming smile evident when he did finally let me go,

"Hey Dave, I see your eyebrow has grown back."

I glanced down at a perplexed Rachel and mouthed that I'd explain later - she nodded and looked more comfortable, I squeezed her hand and her smile widened,

"Yeah, well, you know more than most people how Laura can get. Anyway, enough of that - I'm assuming a table for two, for you and your girlfriend?"

Before I had the chance to mentally freak out Rachel replied for me,

"Yes, she and her girlfriend would like that very much Dave. Thank you."

She flashed me a dazzling smile when Dave left the table after giving us our menus, I smiled back coyly, still feeling a bit edgy,

"girlfriend?"

"Well, would you prefer something different? Partner, companion, flame, lover - or perhaps something a little more 'street', boo.."

"Rach stop. Please."

Her eyes sparkled as her mouth curled up into a lopsided grin,

"Girlfriend is fine, in fact - girlfriend is perfect."

I continued, reaching over the table and resting my hand over hers,

"Rachel Berry, my girlfriend. Never thought I'd get to say that sentence..."

"and I never thought I'd hear it, I can't believe a lot of things that have happened in my life though - 'The best laid plans of mice and man' and all that.."

as much as I enjoyed the John Steinbeck reference, I couldn't focus on much besides the misery behind Rachel's smile, her real ones were so genuine that it was easy for me to tell when some other emotion was playing on her mind. I did the only thing I could think of and changed the subject. We talked about everything we could in the time we had, well everything aside from Rachel's time at Julliard, maybe we should have - but I just couldn't stand to see Rachel upset rather than smiling and laughing like she was. Whether it was selfish or not, I couldn't ruin this - not now. The conversation was stimulating, comforting and familiar all at the same time - although I was distracted multiple times throughout the evening when Rachel began running her foot slowly up my leg, gently caressing my bare skin. I had to cough to keep from making noises that I deemed very inappropriate for a public place. It was the best first date I'd ever had, actually, who was I kidding - it was the best any date I'd ever had and it got much, much better.

* * *

><p>Rachel pressed her lips to mine, as she forced me back against my apartment door. She kissed me a few times lightly, before she took hold of my sides and held me against the door. The next time she kissed me it was with a lot more force, I opened my mouth letting her warm tongue slide in, I tangled my hands through her hair and pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Rachel began to run her hands teasingly across the material at the front of my dress as she bit down on my lip. I pulled away, breathless and dazed, I opened my eyes to see Rachel practically ravishing me with her eyes,<p>

"I think we should take this.. Inside.."

Now I'd regained my ability to use my brain, I realized we'd been having a rather heated make-out session in my hallway,

"After you."

Rachel said. bowing mockingly,

"You just want me to go first so you can check me out."

I accused as I unlocked the door, swinging it open as quickly as I could,

"..Do you have a problem with that?"

Rachel whispered entrancingly in my ear as she spun me round, her hands were flat against the small of my back as she began kissing me again, the feel of Rachel's tongue languidly exploring my mouth had my heart racing once more. I ran my hands down Rachel's sides, gently brushing the curve of her breasts, until I reached her hips - I then slipped my hands around her and over her barely covered ass. I squeezed gently and when Rachel moaned into my mouth, I pulled her in closer, cupping her divinely sculpted backside more aggressively. Just as I began to reach under the hemline of her dress to run my hands across the lavish skin beneath the material, she jumped away suddenly. I looked at her, confused, but she was looking away - her face was more red than I'd ever seen it before and when I glanced around me I saw exactly why.

"Wow."

Noah muttered, his expression mirrored in the faces of Brittany and Santana. All three of them sat on my sofa, their mouths wide open,

"Oh."

I said more to myself than anyone else. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence until Brittany announced with a smile,

"Babe, you owe me 5 dollars - thanks you guys!"

I didn't really want to know what they were betting on,

"What are you all doing here?"

Santana shrugged after finally closing her mouth and replacing her shocked expression with one of indifference,

"We were going to leave but we got a little... busy. Here on the couch."

"Okay, I get the picture."

I rubbed my temples, suddenly feeling stressed,

"four times."

Santana added with a sly grin, I shook my head and gave the best bitch look I could muster, she merely shrugged and lay down, resting her head in the lap of Brittany, who began toying with her hair and singing softly, completely oblivious to anyone else in the room but Santana now,

"Well look what we have here - Barbara all growed-up!"

"Nice to see you too Noah."

Rachel replied, a little red still tinted her cheeks as she smiled at Noah who gave her much the same bear hug as he'd given me,

"I've missed you shorty."

Rachel seemed tense at first, but she soon relaxed into the hug, sighing as she closed her eyes,

"I've missed you too... I'm sorry."

She whispered the last part into his ear, he whispered back in a hushed tone that I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear,

"You broke your promise Berry."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Rachel pulled back and nodded slightly, guilt written clearly across her face, Noah smiled sadly down at her and Rachel smiled back - they shared something I didn't understand. I tried not to let it get to me, but I had a niggling feeling of jealousy that I tried to shake of as they made their way over to me,

"I've got a bone to pick with you, and it's a pretty frickin' big one!"

Noah pointed at me aggressively, I took comfort in Rachel's presence and grabbed onto her hand to keep myself from lashing out - I was in that sort of a mood now,

"What is it Puck?"

I'd grown to hate the old nickname, but it always seemed to slip out when I was frustrated with him - which didn't happen that often nowadays,

"Laura. you really upset her today -"

"Oh please."

I interrupted him harshly,

"Don't talk about her like you know her, you don't know anything."

I continued, practically shouting. From the living area I heard Santana mutter under breath,

"Slut."

Puck obviously did as well because he snapped back at her,

"Shut up Santana, look you're upsetting Brittany!"

Santana immediately kissed a frowning Brittany on the cheek and began whispering softly into her ear, words I couldn't hear that had Brittany smiling again in no time. Puck turned back to me, his anger had abated slightly, the grown up Noah began to shine through,

"I know enough to tell you it was wrong to be a complete jerk to your best friend."

I glared back at him, I knew he was right, but still - there was a lot he didn't know about her and I didn't like the way he presumed he knew her after one night,

"Look, I'm not going to apologize to you, but I will apologize to her. I'm not going to get involved in this, whatever 'this' is between you two. But I will say one thing before you kindly get out of my apartment; don't you dare break that girl's heart."

I nodded once at a confused and extremely taken aback Noah and shouted on my way to my bedroom with Rachel,

"You two can sleep on the sofa. If you're.. Just please be quiet..."

I conceded, knowing they would be anything but. I shut the door behind me and waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark of the room. Rachel was eerily quiet and there was a tension in the air that scared me to death,

"Do you want me to get you something to sleep in?"

Rachel nodded, I couldn't see her face properly but I thought I detected signs of the mask slipping back into place, so instead of going to my drawer to get bed-clothes for her, I went to the edge of the bed were she was sat and knelt down so that I was looking up at her face,

"Hey. Don't shut me out. Please."

Rachel was silent for a while, I reached up and brushed a strand of her behind her ear, letting my fingertips brush her jawline slowly as I lowered my hand,

"It's hard.."

Rachel finally mumbled,

"The Laura thing I just, I don't want to feel jealous or anything it's.. I don't know."

I gently kissed Rachel on the cheek before perching next to her on the bed,

"There is NOTHING to be jealous of! Can we talk about something else please?"

I couldn't think of anything else to say that hadn't already been said, Laura was my best friend, there was nothing else to it, I only hoped Rachel would come to see **that** sooner or later,

"I... I think I'm going for an audition tomorrow, there is a open-call for Maria. It's only a small community theatre, but it's a start, right?"

I beamed at Rachel, the smile was so wide it would have hurt my cheeks if I wasn't so busy freaking out,

"Rach, I'm so happy you're doing this! I can't believe it, I can come right?"

She smiled back at me, though not as enthusiastically,

"Quinn I'd prefer it if you didn't. I'm sorry, this is just something I need to do alone. For now anyway."

I had to admit I was a little hurt, but I had to respect Rachel's wishes. I nodded and leant in slowly; brushing my lips gently against hers - smiling into the kiss when Rachel ran her fingertips up and down the bare skin on my thighs. The moment was completely ruined when I heard Santana practically scream,

"FUCK, Britt right there, Oh my God.."

The noises got louder and louder, turning from words into indistinguishable sounds. I looked at Rachel who grinned back at me demurely,

"I think we should get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still sort of wondering what you guys thing of Laura...<strong>


	11. Dark Side

**Note: wow okay I don't know why anyone would still be interested in this story because I'm such a bad person and I never update! I can only apologize AGAIN I've had important exams and lots of things have been happening in my life, mostly good but rather time consuming! Okay so I hope you enjoy anyway, I've started multiple chapters of this story and I just need to finish them off so hopefully HOPEFULLY the next update should be relatively soon, thank you :)**

**Reviews would be super lovely as always, mistakes are all my own as per usual!**

**M for a reason people**

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since I'd seen Rachel properly; she'd gone to her audition straight away after our date night which didn't go exactly to plan and the days after that she'd spent either sleeping or catching up on shifts she'd swapped at the club - all of which I apparently wasn't allowed to be with her for. I was kept busy enough though, Santana and Brittany had practically moved into my living room, but even with the constant company I couldn't help but miss Rachel. I was so wrapped up in my own head and plans for our next date that it took me a full minute to notice Brittany solemnly pouting on the chair opposite me,<p>

"B! What's the matter?"

She looked up at me, dazzled by the break in silence,

"Oh, I just want Santana to be back soon - she's been forever.."

I walked over and sat in her lap, draping my arms around her neck,

"Too boring for you am I now?"

I smiled when I saw that it had had the desired effect,

"you couldn't be boring if you tried..."

Brittany replied in a lighter tone, beaming up at me,

"Right answer."

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and readjusted myself so that I was sitting on the arm of the chair,

"Where is the lady in question anyway?"

"Who?"

"Santana, B."

I clarified,

"Oh, she said she had to pick something up before we go on our visit to Lima - she said it was kinda important."

Brittany gave a nonchalant shrug but I could see that the secret was clearly bothering her, which was understandable, they never kept things from each other,

"Well I'm sure what ever it is you'll love it..."

"She never said it was for me, do you know what it is? Oh and are you and Rach going to come with us? I made San take the Jeep so there would be room for you guys as well."

I was about to refuse straight away, trips so soon into a relationship never end well right? But a caught a glance of Brittany's hopeful expression and the words caught in my mouth, I cleared my throat,

"I'll ask Rachel - no promises though!"

Brittany squealed in excitement and gave me a firm one armed hug, almost knocking me of the chair. As I regained my balance I remembered something,

"B, what was that bet you and Santana had? Or do I not want to know..."

"That? Oh, San bet me the night of that Halloween party senior year that we'd never see you and Rach kiss ever again. Then the other day when we all went out for that meal, I let her change it, she bet that we'd not see you kiss for another 6 months plus. I disagreed."

Brittany smiled at her small success, I couldn't help but smile back even if I was a bit bombarded with memories of _that_ night which seemed so long ago now. After a few minutes of comfortable silence I looked back at Brittany and whispered softly,

"I think that's when I fell in love with Rachel Berry."

It felt weird to say out loud, but it was something I always knew - I'd been fighting _ something_ all through high school, that something was the feelings I had for someone I definitely shouldn't have had those feelings for. It was stupid of me to repress them in such a childish way, even stupider to think that it was wrong to feel that way about someone - love is never wrong, it didn't matter that I was supposed to hate Rachel, or that she was a girl, it took a drunken spin the bottle game and a harsh talking to from Santana for me to realize all of that. My thoughts distracted me momentarily and I was a bit confused when I looked down and saw Brittany shaking her head,

"You're wrong Quinn."

I raised an eyebrow in question, Brittany's piercing blue eyes met with mine,

"You've loved Rachel ever since your first day at Mckinley - when she picked up your books when that boy barged into you.."

I shook my head and tried to laugh off what Brittany had said, but images and feelings started flooding back I realized she was probably right. I couldn't help but picture the wide, innocent brown eyes of my saviour that day, she helped me when I needed it most and the part of me that was trying to convince myself Brittany was wrong seemed to have given up.

"So, when are you going to tell her? Oh! Can I please be there, pretty please!"

I shook my head vehemently,

"That I love her? Not any time soon Britt!"

I answered, it would just scare her off - I couldn't lose her. Brittany sighed as she got up of the chair, her expression unusually serene - she cupped my cheek gently and looked down at me,

"Haven't you wasted enough time already?"

She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world - but it really wasn't. I tried to tell her that but she'd already made her way over to the kitchen and was busying herself with the dishes,

"B, you don't have to do those-"

I was cut off when a breathless Noah practically charged into the room,

"QUINN - fuckinghellhaveyouseenlaur!"

I could just about make out what her was trying to say as he gasped for air, I ushered him over to the couch so he could sit down - sure I was still annoyed with him but I didn't want him to have a heart attack in the middle of my apartment,

"Hey, calm down! No I haven't seen her or spoken to her in days, why? What did you do Noah?"

After few deep breaths he waved at Brittany who was grinning in his direction and looked back at me, obvioulsy offended,

"What? You just assume I did something wrong?"

"It is you, Noelle."

He sneered in my direction but carried on,

"No, it's been so great I mean Laur is just awesome. We were just talking before and I was like asking if she might want to meet Beth when we have her next month, and she just freaked and left! I haven't been able to contact her since..."

Shit. This was not good,

"Er okay, just go back to your hotel room okay? I'll sort this."

He started to protest but I interrupted, putting my hand over his mouth,

"Seriously Noah, just wait for me to call you okay? It's okay it's not your fault, you didn't know.."

He nodded but kept his pout in place just as he was about to leave her turned back towards me,

"Wait, didn't know what?"

"It's not for me to tell, sorry - just wait back at the hotel okay, please?"

He exhaled dramatically, but he knew when to leave well enough alone, usually, so he left without another word. I walked briskly towards my phone and dialled Laura's home phone, knowing full well she will have turned her mobile off,

"Laura it's me - I know you're still angry at me and whatever, but Noah has just been over... Look I know you need me right now so don't be your usual stubborn self and get your ass over here as soon as you get this message okay? Love you."

I hung up the phone and paced nervously around my living room,

"Quinn?"

Brittany tapped my shoulder and in my tense state I jumped out of my skin,

"Sorry, San just texted - we're going for lunch, you wanna come?"

"No, thanks Britt, I have some stuff to deal with."

Brittany nodded and went to leave,

"Oh! Don't forget to ask Rachel about our trip!"

I nodded, her beaming smile calmed me somewhat and I was able to sit down for a bit before I heard the telling creak of my front door - I snapped my head around and stood up quickly,

"You summoned, your majesty, I came.."

An uncharacteristically quiet Laura walked haltingly towards me, as soon as she stood face to face with me she burst into tears, I did the only thing I could and embraced her tightly - stroking her, for once, messy hair,

"I just..It reminded me...My baby sis Quinn..."

She managed to squeeze out between sobs, I sushed her and hugged tighter - trying my best to hold back my own tears,

"Hey, I'm here, it's okay."

I shifted my weight and sat us both down on the couch, still gently stroking her hair, it was a few minutes before the crying had subsided enough for me to pull back slightly,

"Ugh, God I can't deal with it Quinn, I can't tell him, I can't tell anyone, it's just too painful, he's just going to think I'm some sort of freak."

I wiped the mascara from her cheeks and tried my best to smooth out her hair,

"No one is forcing you to do anything sweetie, but if you do want Noah to know - I could tell him for you, he's a great listener Laur and like I've said before, it'll help talking about it..."

Laura smiled at me, she was still sniffling but she seemed a lot better, relieved almost,

"What would I do without you, hey Fabray?"

She ruffled my hair playfully, I swatted her hand away and replied,

"Probably not a lot to be frank.."

Laura didn't shout back at me, she merely smiled and hugged me tightly, I smiled too, happy that our fight was over and that Laura wasn't about to have an emotional breakdown. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't see Rachel standing in front of me until she cleared her throat loudly and deliberately,

"Quinn, Laura. I see I've interrupted something, I'll come back when you're not otherwise occupied.."

Laura let go of me and spoke to Rachel with what sounded like kindness for the first time,

"No Rachel - I was just leaving, I need to go speak to the boyfriend."

I nodded slightly in her direction, giving her a reassuring smile before she left and closed the door behind her. Rachel hadn't moved since she came in, her awful mask back in place - I cringed, damn I thought I'd seen the last of _that_ Rachel.

"Rach - it's seriously not what you think, she was really upset-"

Her expression changed as she crossed her arms and jutted out her chin - anger slipping it's way past the serene façade,

"Oh and what is it that I think?"

I took a deep breath and walked over towards her,

"I don't know - but you don't seem in the best of moods so.."

"Oh I don't? Might that be because I come into my girlfriend's apartment to find her in a very CLOSE embrace with her ex?"

I met Rachel's eyes and I could see the rage as clear as day now,

"Rachel, I don't know how many times you want me to say the same thing -"

"I want you to shut up."

I think I actually audibly gasped, I watched as conflicting emotions played across Rachel's face; hurt, anger, guilt, lust - the last one stuck and before I knew it Rachel had pushed me onto the couch and straddled my waist, without warning she pressed her body against me - her lips crashed into mine, I groaned into the kiss as Rachel parted my lips with her tongue, instinctively I grabbed Rachel's waist and pulled her closer to me. Rachel smirked into the kiss as I reached up and tried to take of her top, she pulled back and I whimpered, missing her lips already,

"I don't think so."

"What?"

Rachel leaned down slowly, her lips grazing my jaw then my earlobe before she whispered,

"You're mine, do you know why?"

The aggressive tone should have scared me, it should have completely thrown me off, what it really shouldn't have done was make me wet - which is exactly what it did. I shook my head, remembering Rachel asked me a question, before answering she nibbled my earlobe then blew on it, I moaned - and tried to keep myself from ripping off all of Rachel's clothes,

"Because..."

She began to run her hand along the waistband of my sleep shorts,

"No one else can make you feel like this-"

I was confused for the slightest of moments before Rachel dipped her hand into my panties and entered me without warning, I gasped headily as she began to rock into me - I arched my back and tried to catch my breath. I slid my hands underneath Rachel's top, wanting the feel of her skin beneath my fingertips as she began to massage my clit with her thumb,

"..Fuck, Rach, I'm so close.."

I gasped out, my hips coming higher and higher of the couch with each thrust. Just as I felt myself beginning to come undone Rachel slowed down. I dug my nails into the soft skin of her bag and moaned loudly - she didn't pick up the pace, she lazily drew her fingers in and out of me as she ran her tongue languidly across my exposed collarbone,

"Rachel.."

I murmured her name as her fingers went deeper and deeper into me all the while at the same pace. The muscles in my legs began to cramp, I felt my orgasm building up again but it was much more intense this time. I gasped loudly as I came close to climax - Rachel's mouth captured mine and she kissed me feverently, I moaned into her mouth and bit down on her already swollen bottom lip as I came. The kiss softened as I rode out my orgasm with Rachel still inside me, she gently sucked my bottom lip the slid her tongue along it slowly.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

I mumbled against her lips, she pulled back slightly and looked at me - her pupils were so dilated I could barely see the brown in her eyes,

"I think you're under the impression that this is the first time I've done this Quinn - I'm afraid you're mistaken.."

I tried to concentrate but Rachel was leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down my neck and it was extremely distracting,

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not you're first girlfriend?"

"Well in my first year at Julliard my room mate and I were, let's just say rather close..."

I jolted up in surprise, almost knocking Rachel off the couch in the process,

"Are you serious? How many times did you do it? What's her name? Is she a singer?"

"Quinn, are you... Jealous?"

I shook my head but it was pointless, Rachel could read my expressions like a book,

"Really Quinn? Well I guess now you know how I feel, except my old room mate doesn't still walk around my apartment. In her underwear."

I gritted my teeth, the bliss I was feeling only moments ago replaced by something bordering on anger,

"Are we going to talk about this again?"

Rachel glanced down at me, her hair brushing my cheeks, something I really wasn't used to but enjoyed thoroughly. She looked as if she was fighting some sort of internal battle, I wanted to help but I had know idea what was happening inside her head, that was another thing that scared me about this new Rachel,

"You're right, no let's not talk about this. Besides, my mouth is probably best put to use elsewhere.."

I didn't fully understand, I was about to ask what the hell she meant when she illustrated her point perfectly,

"Oh."

I breathed out, grasping the side of the couch with one hand and weaving the other through Rachel's hair. Her mouth was magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so you will be getting a Laura back story whether you like it or not, I'm really enjoying writing her character! Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	12. You Found Me

**Note: *hides and pretends it hasn't been an eternity since the last update* no but for real I have had a lot of shit going on I moved to a different country, started college etc. etc. like I've said previously I do have the ending to this and I know exactly what I'm doing with this story I just need to actually write out the chapters! Oh also as always probably riddled with mistakes, apologies I just really didn't spend much time editing or checking this chapter.**

**This chapter is only being published right now because my wife Amalie (aka tumblr user asschele) gave me a little (big) push so this chapter is dedicated to her.**

**So anyone still reading thank you and I hope you didn't all forget about the fic, though I wouldn't blame you if you did! Enjoy beautiful people!**

* * *

><p>I was aching absolutely everywhere when I woke up - but it wasn't that that bothered me. Rachel's side of the bed was empty. I wasn't too sure how we'd made it to the bed last night but Rachel wasn't here anymore. It shouldn't have freaked me out so much and I definitely shouldn't have squealed like a small child when I saw she'd left a note on my pillow,<p>

_You looked extremely peaceful - I didn't want to disturb you. I've gone for supplies. I'll be back as quickly as I can. Don't miss me too much!_  
><em>Sincerely,<em>

_Your girlfriend._

Rachel had drew a little heart in the corner of the note. I was grinning so much it actually started to hurt my cheeks, I hugged the note to my chest and fell back onto the bed. I hadn't felt this good in a long time, longer than I could remember. I heard my door creak and realized I was still clutching the note, I quickly folded it and put it on my nightstand. I didn't want Rachel to think I'd turned into some creepy stalker girlfriend, even if I kind of had.

"Rach? That you?"

I wasn't really in any state to receive anyone else, being that I was completely naked.

"It is indeed, still in bed?"

She practically skipped into the room and jumped on the bed,

"Yeah well, I'm pretty tired after last night."

I quirked one eyebrow when Rachel began chewing on her bottom lip self-consciously; that coupled with the fact she was wearing one of my old jumpers did funny things to my insides. And I was naked. And Rachel had started to lean in. And she smelt like heaven. She gently cupped my chin and lightly pressed her lips against mine. She pulled back after a few seconds - I was about to suggest staying in bed all day, but Rachel spoke first,

"As much as I like you in your current state of undress - you will need to put some clothes on before Santana and Brittany get here. Oh nothing from that pile though, they're what you'll be packing."

She kissed my nose before letting go of my chin and began pottering around the room moving clothes from place to place.

"Am I.. being evicted?"

I half joked, extremely confused. I pulled on the nearest clothes to me that weren't in 'the pile'.

"I thought I'd make a start for you. We are leaving in a few hours, well at least that was what Santana said, though I don't know whether or not her time management skills have improved at all since High School so -"

"Rach, sweetheart, slow down, what are you talking about?"

I watched as she continued flying around the room, I was about to repeat my question thinking she hadn't heard me when she grabbed my hoodie and swept out of the room shouting over her shoulder,

"Sorry I can't stay. You'll have to finish yourself, I have to go home and pack! I'll see you tomorrow, I'm so excited!"

It took me a few minutes of staring at my now closed bedroom door before everything clicked into place.

Brittany.

* * *

><p>I drummed my fingers against my leg nervously, Brittany and Santana were singing loudly in the front and Rachel had fallen asleep next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. I looked out the window and my fingers sped up as I saw the signpost. Lima, Ohio. I thought Rachel would be completely against the idea - being that I'd had more contact with her dad's that she has over the past few years. I guess she missed them. Even so, I didn't expect her to be so on board and well, so excited. She'd spent the last few hours chatting away to anyone who would listen, namely me and occasionally Brittany, Santana merely cranked up the radio and started to sing to herself. It seemed Rachel had finally run out of steam and I was able to worry without worrying her.<p>

"PIT STOP!"

Santana shouted over Melissa Etheridge and stopped the jeep abruptly shocking me out of my revere and throwing Rachel from her sleeping position. I winced as her head hit the back of Santana's driving seat. Santana snorted and I smacked her arm hard enough to let her know she was being a bitch, but as I watched Rachel work out where she was and what had happened whilst rubbing the now red spot on her forehead I couldn't help but laugh. Rachel tried to look angry but in her tired state she just looked insanely adorable,

"Hey sush, that hurt."

She reached across and I let her hit me lightly on the arm, I feigned horror, I leaned over and kissed her 'injured' head. I glanced over Rachel's shoulder to see what was so important we had to stop, Santana practically bounded onto Brittany's back and I could hear them laughing from inside the car. I shook my head when I saw the abondoned old caravan park the three of us had visited the last weekend of our seniour year, the night I pretended to sleep as they organized thier future together and did... other things that I wish I had been asleep for. Rachel looked at me with confusion, still a little groggy from her rather long nap.

"They're going to have sex."

I decided putting it bluntly would be best. Rachel's initial reaction of shock only lasted a few seconds, she rolled her eyes and laughed,

"What else."

I watched as a now familiar expression flashed across her face,

"Well, maybe we should.. Entertain ourselves whilst they're gone."

She smiled devishly, lightly traced the exposed skin on my thigh and bit her bottom lip teasingly. Two could play at that game. I leant in slowly until my lips were milimetres from hers, pulling away slightly when Rachel tried to close the distance.

"I don't think so."

Rachel growled, pulling me towards her capturing my lips in a fiery kiss, I heard a contended hum as I slid my hand slowly up Rachel's thigh - after a while I pulled away slightly to catch my breath,

"As much as it pains me, we do actually have to stop - Santana and Britt will be back soon, they can be extremely _efficient_ when they need to be."

Rachel sighed and reluctantly moved back to a sitting position,

"next time we take a road trip we're most definitely coming alone."

she insisted as Santana and Brittany approached the car hand in hand,

"next time?"

I asked interlacing our fingers,

"next time."

Rachel repeated with sureness. I smiled widely, next time meant she was thinking about a future - a future that still had an us. I leant down slightly and softly kissed the side of her head.

"You two need to stop with all the cute or I will have to leave you here."

Santana complained as she re entered the jeep,

Rachel merely rolled her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder,

"you love it really."

I teased getting only a grunt in response. Brittany gave Santana a quick peck on the cheek as she strapped her seat belt, I laughed loudly,

"talk about the pot calling the kettle-"

"Shut it Fabray."

Santana cut me off, I kicked the back of her chair in response, a reaction she promptly ignored as she started the jeep back up and got us back on our way. Rachel was getting more and more agitated the closer we got, I leaned towards her and gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek - I began to tell her it was all going to fine when my phone beeped loudly,

_HEY WHORE, SO I GAVE IT SOME THOUGHT AND ID REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU TOLD NOAH ABOUT MY WHOLE SITUATION SO HES NOT CREEPED OUT THAT I DONT WANT TO MEET BETH RIGHT AWAY. LOTS OF LOVE, TRY NOT TO BONE BERRY TO HARD, HA, ALLITERATION HAHAHA IM SO CLEVER X_

I sighed heavily when Rachel suddenly moved away from me,

"Rach, come on we talked about this.."

"What? I didn't say a thing!"

that's the problem, I thought to myself, I brought my voice down to a whisper and leaned towards her,

"Rachel, if you're that worried about what Laura and I are talking about you'll just have to ask her because it's really not my place to say anything -"

Rachel gently placed her hand on my leg and looked up at me,

"Quinn, stop stressing, It's fine. Do what you have to do."

I studied her face, she still seemed slightly annoyed - but she was smiling, I let it go, just like a lot of things lately, only because I was afraid to push any further. I nodded mutely, Rachel leant back into me, her head nestled underneath my chin. I draped my arms around her and began to drift off to the sound of Rachel's soft breathing and the slow melodic music now drifting through the car.

* * *

><p>I woke up immediately missing Rachel's comforting warmth and presence,<p>

"Rach?"

I groggily called out,

"She's getting your crap from the trunk sleeping beauty, we're at her Dads."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up fully.

"Sweetie, don't try and carry that all out yourself."

I shouted to her as I made my way to the back of the jeep,

"Quinn I'm perfectly capable -"

Rachel stopped and shrieked loudly when Leroy picked her up from behind and twirled her round,

"Who is this stranger outside our house Hiram!?"

The taller man chuckled lightly and took his turn enveloping Rachel in a tight hug after his husband put her back down on the ground. Rachel's eyes brimmed with tears, she was grinning from ear to ear as she excitedly chatted with Hiram, Leroy walked slowly over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders - I smiled up at him,

"Thank you Quinn, thank you for bringing her back to us."

"Santana actually drove -"

I was cut short when he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug,

"You know that's not what I meant."

he whispered, all I could do was return his hug, words suddenly seeming insignificant.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloop.<strong>


	13. Ready

**Can only apologize, I don't even know how long it has been but I know it's been a while! I am going to finish this story it might take years lol but it will get finished! Thank you to anyone still interested, I will update sooner rather than later hopefully! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"This is so surreal."<p>

"Quinn please, you look like you're about to have an aneurysm. It's just my old room."

I snapped my mouth shut after realizing it had been hanging open and smiled down at Rachel who was perched on the edge of her neatly made up bed.

"I just..I never thought I'd be here."

I sat down next to Rachel, still slightly bewildered. I watched her look around, a sad sort of contemplative look on her face. I began to gently kiss her neck, Rachel giggled - it was so carefree and coming from Rachel it sent my heart soaring.

"I don't think my Dads would be best pleased with that sort of behaviour Ms. Fabray."

"Ms. Fabray?"

I cocked my eyebrow playfully,

"Is that some kind of invitation to a teacher/student roleplay? Do you still have any of those old skirts here by any chance?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed me backwards onto the bed laughing,

"Hey! We'll have none of that, you said yourself your Dads wouldn't be happy walking in on this."

"Shut up.."

Rachel mumbled in reply. Before I had the chance to reply or even be surprised by Rachel's sudden burst of confidence, she'd captured my lips in a fiery kiss. For a few moments I couldn't even remember my own name, she straddled my hips and deepened the kiss, her tongue brushed my bottom lip and I felt a familiar heat coursing through my body. I grasped at the material of Rachel's shirt, stupid thing was in the way. I ran my hands across the expanse of skin on her lower back. Rachel pulled back only to trail her tongue slowly down my neck, biting down into the sensitive skin when I dug my nails into her back, pleading for more. Rachel's dark eyes met mine, her hair was in disarray and her smile was warm and loving.

"I love you."

I whispered before I could stop myself. As soon as the words had left my mouth and hung in the air between us I began to panic. What an idiot. I hadn't meant to say it, not now. I saw Rachel's eyes widen, her hands suddenly still at my sides. Shit.

"Oh my God. Rachel I'm so sorry, please just pretend I never said anything."

I could feel heat rising from my neck to my cheeks as I squeezed my eyes shut, my hands were clammy and clenched. What an idiot. I wanted this to be special for Rachel, she deserved more. The seconds felt like days, I was frozen in a state of shock. I felt Rachel's hand gently brushing against my cheek, I opened my eyes slowly - fearing what I might see. Rachel's gaze was soft, she was smiling. I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding, at least I hadn't totally scared her off.

"You don't have to say anything honestly, I'm sorry."

I mumbled. I had meant what I said. I had never meant anything more, but I hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that. We were so fragile.

"Quinn, please don't apologize."

Rachel whispered, she leant down slowly and kissed me softly.

"I know but I am sorr-"

my text alert was loud and cutting, disrupting the tension or whatever it was I'd created with my sudden love confession. I had never been more thankful for an interruption before.

I grabbed my phone from the bedside table, careful not to move too much so Rachel didn't feel like she had to give me more room. Which she most definitely did not.

_Britt wants you and Rachel to meet us at the park. We have news apparently? Whatever, just take a break from Berry and meet us at the park, S_

"San and Britt want us to meet them, they have news."

Rachel grinned widely, clearly excited. I couldn't help but smile back, all the while occupying my head with whatever this news could be to help try to distract myself from what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, I wanted to put something out there though, thanks again for reading!<strong>


End file.
